


30 Days OTP Challenge: Zhurong/Yueying

by SansuishiH



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Divorced Yueying, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Genderbending, Humor, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU su Yueying e Zhurong, una serie di storie ambientate in momenti diversi della loro relazione.<br/>Rating segnalati all'interno di ogni fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 01: Holding Hands - General Audiences

Zhurong non si era mai sentita più imbarazzata di così in vita sua.

Non era mai stata il tipo di persona che si sente facilmente a disagio di fronte agli guardi estranei ed aveva sempre considerato i giudizi altrui come qualcosa di... sciocco, in un certo senso. Perciò, era una novità abbastanza irritante sentirsi insicura laddove avrebbe dovuto solo sentirsi certa di ciò che stava facendo; sicuramente, tenersi per mano in pubblico non avrebbe dovuto creare problemi, non in una metropoli come New York – soprattutto, non con Yueying al suo fianco.

Avevano deciso di prendere una settimana di ferie dai rispettivi lavori e, complice il bel tempo, erano volate fino a New York per darsi al semplice turismo. Camminare mano nella mano con Yueying non era mai stato un problema, eppure qualcosa riusciva a turbarla persino lì, in un museo quasi deserto, mentre la sua dolce metà godeva dell'esposizione artistica – Zhurong, dal canto suo, non era mai riuscita ad apprezzare pienamente certa arte moderna, essendo una persona più pratica che altro.

Aveva catturato, con la coda dell'occhio, i movimenti di un'altra coppia che sembrava seguirle fin dal momento in cui avevano messo piede al MoMA; aveva iniziato a notare le loro sagome, senza mai voltarsi direttamente a guardare chi fossero, a una decina di minuti dal loro ingresso nel museo. Il costo proibitivo del biglietto faceva sì che, quel martedì, il museo fosse poco frequentato: proprio per questo, iniziava a sentirsi vagamente a disagio sotto lo sguardo continuo – o quello che credeva tale – di una coppia che, silenziosamente, le stava seguendo come un'ombra.

Spostandosi verso la sala successiva, scrutando Yueying che si guardava intorno ignara dei due che continuavano a tallonarle, Zhurong intravide vagamente l'altra coppia che continuava sui loro passi. Ormai esasperata, nel tentativo di non far pesare la cosa alla sua dolce metà, si voltò apertamente in direzione di coloro che continuavano a seguirle e, con espressione aspra, fece per affrontarli.

Quando vide chi aveva avuto di fianco per tutto il tempo, sgranò gli occhi e restò a bocca aperta.

“Sono un'idiota.” Realizzò a mezza voce, raggiungendo Yueying per mettersi al suo fianco e tornare a stringerle teneramente la mano delicata.

La prossima volta, prima di sentirsi a disagio e di arrabbiarsi, avrebbe fatto meglio ad assicurarsi che le pareti non restituissero il riflesso della loro immagine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 02: Cuddling Somewhere - General Audiences

L'ufficio di Yueying era molto accogliente – per non dire piccolo – e sulla scrivania c'era una foto che Zhurong non avrebbe mai creduto di poter scorgere proprio lì, di tutti i posti. Ben inteso, si trattava di un luogo dove entravano gli studenti a chiedere approfondimenti e delucidazioni, dunque, per farla breve, quell'immagine era alla portata di tutti.

Non che la fotografia raffigurasse chissà che, in realtà rappresentava una situazione molto innocente che qualcuno non avrebbe esitato a definire carina; eppure, Zhurong continuava ad essere sorpresa che, di tutte, la sua compagna avesse deciso di esporre proprio quella.

Accoccolate sul piccolo divano posto a una parete, le finestre chiuse e una bottiglia di vino aperta, erano lì ad attendere i risultati di una ricerca importante per il lavoro di Yueying: sarebbero arrivati a minuti, poi chissà. Zhurong non aveva chiesto cosa avrebbero fatto dopo aver ricevuto i dati, ma al momento la sua attenzione era tutta catalizzata sull'immagine peculiare.

Alla fine, decise che chiedere sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore.

“Non è una delle nostre foto migliori...” notò con quella che sperò suonare come casualità.

“Vero, non lo è, ma la reputo una di quelle che più mi ricordano noi due. Sarà sciocco, ma questa foto mi fa sorridere.”

“Qualcuno potrebbe usare il verbo ridere...”

“A qualcuno importa?”

Yueying fece spallucce e Zhurong pensò che fosse bellissima, checché ne dicesse la gente. Sorrise intenerita e strinse gentilmente la presa del proprio braccio sulle spalle snelle della sua compagna: “Ti adoro.”

Sentì il calore del corpo della sua dolce metà farsi più intenso dopo un altro bicchiere di vino; premurosamente, Zhurong allungò un braccio per prendere il piattino con su degli stuzzichini, porgendolo sotto il naso di Yueying: “Cubetto di formaggio?”

Continuava a credere che esporre sulla scrivania di una docente universitaria una fotografia scattata proprio poco dopo l'incidente stradale grazie al quale si erano conosciute non fosse il massimo, ma che importava? Al momento, erano entrambe tutte intere e intente a scambiarsi coccole su un divano da quattro soldi – e tanto bastava.

“Ti va di spostare questa festicciola in casa, una volta che avrò ricevuto i miei dati?”

“Possiamo anche spostarla sul letto.”

“Ottima idea.”

Ridacchiando, Yueying intrecciò le dita sottili a ciocche di capelli argentati, lasciando Zhurong con un piccolo sorriso sereno sulle labbra mentre chinava il capo a poggiare un bacio tra i capelli ramati e folti.

“Dovremmo farlo più spesso.”

“Beh, per una volta i tuoi studenti mi vedrebbero senza collare ortopedico...”

“Ti trovano già splendida.”

“Oh, piantala.”

Yueying sorrise e cercò le labbra della compagna per un bacio.

Sì, considerò Zhurong, avrebbero dovuto farlo più spesso... magari con più vino.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 03: Gaming/Watching A Movie - General Audiences

Il chiarore dello schermo del computer illuminava in parte una stanza altrimenti buia per la mancanza di luce.

Era ormai serata inoltrata, quasi notte, e Yueying e Zhurong sedevano davanti al portatile della prima, alla scrivania del suo studio, intente a seguire un gioco dalla trama avvincente e dai comandi semplici; non che la grafica fosse il massimo, attenendosi alla solita visuale di pixel, ma i personaggi erano carichi di personalità... e le battute erano tremende, ma godibili.

Avevano iniziato a giocare per pura curiosità, tuttavia erano andate avanti cercando di capire sempre più di quella trama che si svolgeva davanti ai loro occhi; sedute ognuna su una sedia, ma con i fianchi ben uniti per scrutare gli avvenimenti che si susseguivano sullo schermo. Giocando un po' per una, superando nemici e puzzle, erano arrivate alla fine di quel viaggio: dopo una battaglia particolarmente difficile contro un boss snervante, ecco che Yueying si accoccolava al fianco di Zhurong, poggiando il capo sulla sua spalla mentre l'altra mandava avanti i dialoghi finali.

Tuttavia, arrivate ai titoli di coda, un freddo silenzio cadde nella stanza.

Non era stato un finale minimamente soddisfacente, aveva lasciato entrambe con l'amaro in bocca. Gettando un'occhiata allo schermo del portatile, Yueying vide che era ormai tardi: sospirando, si tirò indietro una ciocca di capelli che le era caduta davanti al viso e scrutò la propria compagna.

Zhurong continuava a fissare la schermata principale del gioco con fronte corrugata, evidentemente ancor meno soddisfatta da un finale così amaro e, in qualche modo... sbrigativo.

“Non può finire così!” sbottò Zhurong, agitando le mani come a rafforzare il discorso. “Che razza di finale è?!”

“Lo penso anch'io. Come dire, dopo tante avventure interessanti, dopo aver affrontato nemici e consolato amici... questo non era esattamente ciò che mi aspettavo. Credevo che potesse esserci più... coesione, in un certo senso.”

“Sai che ti dico?”

Yueying iniziò a temere.

“Voglio un finale migliore! Vado a fare il caffè, tu cerca dove abbiamo sbagliato!”

“Zhurong...”

Con un filo di disperazione, Yueying gemette e non ottenne risposta: determinata ad avere il proprio finale migliore, l'altra era andata a fare un caffè molto forte per affrontare qualche altra ora di gioco, lasciandola lì a cercare spoiler.

“Ehi, vuoi dei brownies?” fu la domanda che venne dalla cucina, posta con tono assolutamente casuale.

“Zhurong, lo sai che domattina devo andare al lavoro?”

“Dai malattia, no?”

Yueying inspirò profondamente e stiracchiò le labbra in un sorriso a metà tra il serio e il faceto. Non proferì verbo, come se la soluzione della sua dolce metà non meritasse risposta – ma Zhurong, del resto, aveva quella incredibile tendenza a non demordere di fronte anche ad idee balzane.

“Li faccio lo stesso!” risolse così, dalla cucina, con un clangore di teglie.

Beh, come rifiutare dei brownies ed una nottata passata a giocare?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 04: On A Date - General Audiences

Yueying scrutò pensosa il marciapiedi che scorreva rapidamente al di fuori del finestrino del taxi. Aveva comunicato la destinazione al tassista ed era rimasta tutto il tempo a fissare al di fuori dal finestrino con quella che era parsa, all'uomo alla guida, un'aria preoccupata; ben inteso, la stessa Yueying sapeva che, in realtà, avrebbe dovuto rallegrarsi ed essere ansiosa di arrivare al multisala dove aveva appuntamento con Zhurong, ma diversi pensieri erano riusciti a guastarle la giornata.

Sentirsi ridicola era stato il primo. La differenza di età tra lei e la donna che la attendeva non era molta, ma il divorzio l'aveva spinta a rimettersi in gioco: il suo era stato un bel matrimonio con un uomo che l'aveva resa davvero felice e che, nonostante tutto, continuava ad amarla molto; un'unione forte e un'intesa profonda come quella che aveva instaurato con Zhuge Liang era considerata dalla stessa Yueying come un dono speciale, qualcosa che, con tutte le probabilità, non sarebbe più tornato. Era stata comunque onesta e aveva seguito i propri sentimenti, divorziando per poter frequentare la donna che era entrata con prepotenza nella sua vita e che era rimasta quotidianamente nei suoi pensieri; il problema, tuttavia, stava nel fatto che il semplice atto del divorzio, il ritrovarsi a pensare di nuovo ad uscire con qualcuno per conoscersi, l'aveva improvvisamente fatta sentire vecchia e stanca. Dopo anni felici trascorsi al fianco di un uomo che la conosceva profondamente, e viceversa, dover riprendere il rito degli appuntamenti l'aveva fatta sentire, senza ombra di dubbio, ridicola: per essere una donna di una certa età che divorzia da un uomo che la ama e mette tutto se stesso nel loro matrimonio; per aver preferito qualcuno che non conosceva bene ad un'altra persona che, invece, sapeva tutto di lei e la amava per questo; persino per non aver portato nulla a questo appuntamento che ormai le aveva fatto venire l'ansia! Si era chiesta se i fiori fossero una buona alternativa ed aveva soppesato persino l'opzione cioccolatini, ma alla fine si era detta che Zhurong probabilmente avrebbe apprezzato qualcosa di molto semplice, ovvero la sua mera presenza... e adesso, tuttavia, sui sedili posteriori del taxi, Yueying si maledì per non aver preso niente.

Rimettersi in gioco era venuto subito dopo. Pur riuscendo a perdonarsi per aver scelto di divorziare, era difficile non dare più nulla per scontato, mandare piccoli messaggi di ringraziamento quando, in tutta onestà, le suonavano falsi e inutili: meglio ringraziarsi di persona, con quel calore umano che preferiva alla freddezza dello schermo di uno smartphone. Eppure, non tutti la pensavano come lei – e il suo ormai ex marito: Zhurong sembrava più una persona da reazione immediata che non considerava il mezzo, così Yueying si era sforzata davvero di rispondere al trillo irritante di un messaggino su whatsapp mentre era nel pieno della correzione di una importante ricerca... e mentre correggeva una tesi... e mentre era a letto che cercava di dormire. Decisamente, Kongming non avrebbe mai interrotto così la sua tranquillità, mentre Zhurong sembrava essere ansiosa di mostrarle questo e quello... e, anche se Yueying non riusciva a non sorridere ai messaggi della donna per cui aveva divorziato, decisamente questo rientrava nella categoria di cose a cui si sarebbe dovuta riabituare – il che, a sua volta, contribuiva affinché lei stessa si sentisse sempre più sciocca e... vecchia.

Infine, c'era una questione cui, per quanto superficiale, Yueying aveva iniziato a dare importanza.

Se sentirsi ormai un pesce fuor d'acqua in ambito di relazioni sentimentali ormai era quasi d'obbligo, guardarsi allo specchio e scoprire che il tempo aveva ingentilito le sue curve non era stata una bella sorpresa. Kongming aveva amato ed apprezzato il suo corpo nel corso degli anni, l'aveva fatta sentire splendida e mai aveva lamentato quella curva del fianco un po' più morbida; se possibile, anzi, l'aveva apprezzata e sfiorata con tenerezza. Zhurong, al contrario, aveva un fisico statuario ed una pelle perfetta, un corpo sodo ed allenato, dei capelli che scendevano in dolci onde sulla sua schiena... e, per quanto Yueying perdesse il fiato di fronte a tanta bellezza, una vocina nella sua mente le faceva notare che forse non era alla sua portata, che avrebbe dovuto fare molto più sport e seguire una dieta più rigida, truccarsi di più, anche.

Così, nel momento in cui era salita sul taxi, Yueying aveva iniziato a sentirsi sempre più sciocca, sempre meno bella... fino ad arrivare ad avere un piccolo attacco di panico alla vista dell'insegna del cinema poco più in là. Col cuore che le galoppava nel petto, pagò la corsa e scese riluttante dall'auto, guardandosi attorno: c'erano coppie, famiglie e gruppi di amici, qualche altra singola persona che attendeva... e poi c'era Zhurong, più in là, che spiccava su tutti.

Per un momento Yueying fece un passo indietro e meditò di andarsene, trovare una scusa e scrivere un messaggio all'altra per comunicarle che non sarebbe riuscita a venire all'appuntamento, magari rifugiarsi in un caffé e tornarsene a casa con la coda tra le gambe. Zhurong, tuttavia, stava già muovendo i primi passi in sua direzione.

Col cuore ormai in gola, Yueying si avvicinò incerta, sentendo i primi sudori freddi.

“Ehi. Aspetti da molto?” la domanda che pose all'altra venne fuori in tono gentile, ottima maschera per l'ansia nutrita durante tutto il giorno.

“No, sono arrivata da un paio di minuti. Hmm... stai bene? Ti vedo pallida.”

“Io... no.”

“Sicura? Se non ti senti bene, posso accompagnarti da un dottore e...”

Yueying scosse il capo e la interruppe: “Sto bene, non preoccuparti.” Tuttavia, l'espressione piena di preoccupazione di Zhurong le scaldò talmente il cuore che alla fine si sciolse in un sospiro; inclinando appena il capo, sentendo un dolce rossore farsi strada sul suo visto, finalmente si spiegò: “Devo dire la verità... mi sento vecchia e sciocca ad essere qui.”

Zhurong aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma non replicò, così l'altra si sentì in dovere di continuare: “Voglio dire, ormai sono anni... davvero, tanti anni, che non ho un appuntamento. Non ho nemmeno portato qualcosa per te! E questo è solo l'inizio! Ho così tanti pensieri per la mente, così tante considerazioni negative, che mi chiedo perché io sia venuta fin qui, perché te ne stia parlando. Avrei dovuto rimandare e rimettere i pensieri in ordine, magari... non so, truccarmi e vestirmi meglio, per iniziare! Voglio dire... guardati, sei stupenda ed io sono così...”

“Così dolce... e carina, quando arrossisci.”

“...eh?”

“Che ne dici di parlarne davanti a un caffè? Non credo che il cinema sia il luogo più adatto per fare quattro chiacchiere. Conosco una caffetteria che fa degli ottimi muffin e dove non c'è spesso confusione, potremmo rilassarci e discutere serenamente di come ti senti.”

Yueying sgranò gli occhi, ma sentì un dolce calore scaldarle il cuore ed allungò una mano per afferrare quella di Zhurong. “Non devi farlo, davvero...”

“Ho anch'io un paio di cose da dirti, in realtà. Voglio dire, se tu ti senti sciocca, io mi sento così ignorante, in tua presenza: non ho mai desiderato così tanto cercare di stare al passo con qualcuno, in vita mia.”

“Ma tu non sei ignorante!”

Zhurong guardò altrove e, un po' imbarazzata, fissò il lampione alle spalle di Yueying. Parlò dopo un momento di silenzio, cercando di nascondere un imbarazzo che non aveva provato molte volte in vita sua: “Ricordi quella conversazione su whatsapp dell'altra sera, sulle conseguenze a lungo termine delle politiche economiche attuali? Ecco... diciamo che internet mi ha aiutato molto.”

“Mi dispiace, non sapevo!”

“Non ha importanza. Voglio solo farti capire che è normale sentirsi così al primo appuntamento... ma, se mi permetterai di portarti a prendere qualcosa, potremmo parlare senza filtri ed essere oneste. Ah, a proposito, neanche io ho portato qualcosa per te. Ti offendi?”

Yueying si ritrovò a sorridere in un misto di dolcezza e divertimento, scuotendo il capo: “Affatto.”

“Vogliamo andare?”

“Volentieri.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 05: Kissing - General Audiences

“Ti va di salire da me per un caffè?”

“Ma tu non bevi caffè.”

“Un tè, allora.”

“Non amo molto il tè...”

“Zhurong, ti va di salire a casa mia?”

Dopo un momento di iniziale silenzio, Zhurong sospirò: “Anche io non sono più abituata agli appuntamenti. Si vede?”

“Solo adesso.” Sorrise Yueying, per poi aggiungere: “Mi tranquillizza saperlo, sai? In ogni caso, per quel caffè...”

“Sarei felice di venire a casa tua.”

“Bene.”

Improvvisamente, Yueying si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e piantò un dolce bacio sulle labbra dell'altra, per poi avviarsi verso il portone mentre si lasciava alle spalle una Zhurong sbalordita e tutta rossa in viso.

“Ehi!” esclamò, raggiungendola.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 06: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes - General Audiences

Qualcosa non andava.

Yueying, chiusa la porta del proprio ufficio e tirata giù la tapparella, si tastò il seno: decisamente, qualcosa non andava.

Il reggiseno che indossava cadeva largo sulle sue spalle, reggendo poco e nulla ed arrotolandosi sulla schiena in una tortura che durava dal mattino: aveva infilato in fretta e furia la prima cosa che aveva trovato nei propri cassetti contenenti l'intimo, in estremo ritardo dopo una serie di coccole mattutine, e stava realizzando soltanto in quel momento che, al buio, quello potrebbe anche non essersi trattato del proprio cassetto. Sistemando il capo intimo come meglio poteva attraverso la stoffa della maglia, fu colpita da due pensieri che arrivarono in rapida successione.

Il primo, ovviamente, fu una banale constatazione: non era dimagrita poi così tanto, sebbene la sensazione delle mutande un po' più larghe fosse estremamente comoda.

Il secondo, tuttavia, la lasciò di stucco.

Prese il proprio cellulare dalla borsa che teneva sempre a portata di mano e digitò velocemente un messaggio a Zhurong, raccontandole con divertimento un po' ostentato del disguido, nella speranza che l'altra non replicasse confermando che anche lei si era sbagliata.

Sì augurò che Zhurong avesse afferrato l'intimo giusto, non osando neanche immaginare quanto dovesse sentirsi scomoda con un reggiseno più piccolo del dovuto.

 

Qualche isolato più in là, Zhurong si dimenava spiacevolmente senza alcuna vergogna, sotto lo sguardo della propria socia – e se qualcun altro fosse stato presente, non le sarebbe importato.

La galleria d'arte che gestivano era chiusa per un nuovo allestimento che solo lei e Wang Yi avrebbero dovuto montare, proprio come da indicazioni del loro nuovo artista al momento ammalato. Con non poche imprecazioni, quella mattina Zhurong si era ritrovata a dover correre e indossare la prima cosa che le veniva a tiro, presentandosi alla galleria in ritardo e con la maglia indossata al contrario.

E senza reggiseno.

Per qualche strano motivo, non era riuscita a trovarne uno che le stesse bene e che non stringesse dolorosamente sulla circonferenza, così aveva rinunciato. La cosa che la infastidiva, al momento, erano le mutandine che indossava: sebbene le fossero entrate, erano un po' troppo basse e tendevano ad infilarsi lì dove non batte il sole... e ciò la stava facendo letteralmente impazzire – non in positivo, ovviamente.

“Ti ha morso la tarantola?” sbottò Wang Yi, in piedi sulla scala ed intenta a piazzare uno stencil.

“No! È solo che oggi queste mutande sono... scomode.”

“E sei arrivata con la maglietta al rovescio.”

“Per una volta che faccio tardi...”

Yi scrutò Zhurong con un sopracciglio alzato sul bel viso serioso, unica replica silenziosa ad un commento reputato inutile.

Zhurong, dal canto suo, poggiò una piccola pila di cornici sul tavolo da lavoro e, senza più poter resistere, si sfilò con ben poca eleganza la stoffa che si era accumulata tra le natiche, con un verso di piacere.

“Cristo santo, Zhurong, ti sei infilata le mutande di Yueying?!”

“Questo spiegherebbe perché stamattina non riuscivo a trovare un reggiseno che mi entrasse.”

“E immagino che vi vedrete nella pausa pranzo per scambiarvi la biancheria?”

“Sai che è un'ottima idea?”

“Ero molto ironica, Zhurong...”

“Io no.”

Wang Yi, scendendo i gradini con un foglio in mano, sospirò e ribatté sbrigativa: “Cerca di non fare tardi, qui ho davvero bisogno di una mano.”

“Sei un'amica!” esclamò Zhurong con un sorriso convinto stampato sulla faccia, mentre andava a prendere la giacca per uscire.

“Sì, sì...”

Con un piccolo lamento, Yi si rassegnò a lavorare da sola per almeno metà pomeriggio.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 07: Cosplaying - Teen And Up Audiences

“Credi che sia un costume appropriato?”

Yueying, accigliata, si scrutò allo specchio, che le ritornò un'immagine a dir poco imbarazzante: un bikini dorato dai delicati arabeschi in rilievo copriva ben poco del suo corpo ed avvolgeva in maniera suggestiva le sue curve, mentre un leggero drappo di stoffa cadeva fino alla caviglia in modo tale da lasciarle scoperti fianchi e cosce, mentre ai piedi aveva dei sandaletti dorati che non appartenevano al costume originale, ma che a Zhurong erano piaciuti non poco. Piccoli ornamenti al braccio e ai capelli completavano un insieme che a Yueying non sembrava per niente adatto ad un party mascherato.

“Quando ho detto che non sarebbe stato male vestirmi da Leila, non pensavo esattamente a questo costume.” Fece presente, imbarazzata alla vista del suo petto messo così in mostra. Incrociò le braccia proprio sulla scollatura vertiginosa e si voltò a fronteggiare Zhurong che sedeva sul letto e la scrutava con aria molto interessata: “Non ho la minima intenzione di andare al party della galleria indossando questo!”

“Chi ha detto che questo è per il party della galleria?”

Ostentando un'espressione oltraggiata, Yueying raddrizzò le spalle: “Questo è l'unico costume che mi hai portato!”

“Hmmm...”

“A costo di prendere un lenzuolo e vestirmi da fantasma, non mi presenterò con questo addosso: sarebbe... imbarazzante, per usare un eufemismo.” Concedendosi una seconda occhiata allo specchio, lo sguardo che indugiava sulle sue zone più scoperte, si scoprì a non odiare particolarmente il costume, quanto l'utilizzo per cui Zhurong gliel'aveva proposto. “Hai intenzione di vantarti mostrandomi così?”

Zhurong prese un respiro profondo e cercò di mantenere un'espressione seria, fallendo miseramente: scoppiò in una risata fragorosa e tirò indietro il capo, senza poter controllare il suo accesso di risa.

“Si può sapere cosa ci trovi di tanto divertente? Per me è davvero imbarazzante!”

“Oh, Yueying... sei così carina quando ti arrabbi e ti vergogni!” rise ancora Zhurong, asciugandosi una lacrimuccia dall'angolo dell'occhio destro. “Per non parlare di quanto tu sia sensuale in quel costume...” aggiunse in tono di voce allusivo, prima di riprendere: “Rilassati, sto solo scherzando. In realtà, ho un'altra versione del tuo costume che sarei felice di cederti... per partecipare alla festa della galleria, s'intende.”

Si alzò ed aprì un'anta dell'armadio, frugando tra gli abiti appesi, per tirarne fuori un abito coperto dalla pellicola protettiva; lo appese alla maniglia per scoprirlo poco a poco, rivelando poco a poco un delicato drappeggio di stoffa bianca. “Immagino che questo sia più appropriato per un party pubblico, secondo te...”

Yueying sgranò dolcemente gli occhi quando vide un abito dalla finitura perfetta, di un bianco smagliante, dal bel taglio... uguale a quello di Leila. “Questo è esattamente ciò a cui pensavo quando ne abbiamo parlato...” confessò, portandosi una mano alle labbra mentre si apriva in un sorriso.

“Ed è ciò che indosserai alla festa.”

Zhurong accolse volentieri l'abbraccio di slancio della sua compagna e, carezzandole la schiena nuda e liscia, poggiò un bacio sui suoi capelli. Chinando ancora un po', appena appena, il capo, raggiunse l'orecchio della sua dolce metà con le labbra, per sussurrare: “Tuttavia, credo che quello che indossi adesso potrebbe tornarci utile per il nostro festino privato in maschera...”

Si allontanò di poco per osservare lo sguardo furbetto di Yueying e rise di gusto alla replica: “Non credere di potermi mettere in catene tanto facilmente...”

“Magari, per questa volta, la principessa potrebbe approfittare della situazione.”

“Accoglierò volentieri il suggerimento...”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 08: Shopping - General Audiences

“Non era proprio questo che intendevo, quando mi hai detto di andare a far compere.”

Quella mattina, Yueying si era svegliata con comodo ed aveva goduto della calma di un giorno libero: aveva preparato i waffle per due, messo in padella uova e pancetta e preparato anche dei pancake con i mirtilli; dopo una colazione abbondante consumata con una Zhurong assonnatissima dopo una notte di ristrutturazioni in galleria, si era concessa una doccia calda e piena di vapore, seguita da una mezz'ora abbondante passata a massaggiarsi la crema sul corpo fresco. Poco a poco, aveva scelto cosa indossare con metodo, danzando sulle note dei Deep Purple mentre Zhurong la scrutava con un certo divertimento; alla fine, si era avvicinata per baciare la sua dolce metà e l'aveva avvertita: “Voglio uscire un po'. Riposati, ne hai bisogno.”

“Hm?” aveva risposto Zhurong. “Dove stai andando?”

“Ho proprio voglia di fare shopping!”

La risposta l'aveva indotta a pensare a cose molto poco innocenti – chiudersi in un camerino con la sua compagna, spiarla mentre si spogliava per indossare qualcosa di sensuale, in uno spazio così limitato, con lo sfiorarsi dei loro corpi... come tirarsi indietro? Desiderando tradurre certe fantasie in realtà, era saltata su come un grillo e aveva iniziato a tirarsi indietro i capelli in una coda, afferrando dall'armadio la prima cosa che le veniva sottomano. “Vengo con te, una buona dose di shopping farebbe bene ad entrambe!”

“Ne sei sicura?” aveva chiesto la sua partner, perplessa.

“Ho voglia di stare con te!”

Ecco, al momento Zhurong di tutto aveva voglia, tranne di trovarsi in quel luogo proprio con Yueying.

Ben inteso, non aveva nulla contro le librerie e trovava affascinante l'ossessione della sua dolce metà per i libri... ma non avrebbe mai potuto intuire che quello fosse proprio lo shopping inteso dall'altra!

Immersa fino al collo in una pila di libri, Zhurong si sentiva persa e del tutto incapace di gestire quella situazione: avrebbe tanto desiderato proporre una valida alternativa ai libri, oppure cercare di convincere l'altra a fermarsi, quantomeno a non ripassare per più di tre volte nella stessa sezione dedicata ai saggi storici e di attualità... ma niente, non trovava né le parole per suonare convincente, né la forza per pronunciarle. Con un sospiro, scoprì ben presto di aver perso il conto dei libri che la sua compagna aveva accumulato nel cestino fornito in dotazione dalla libreria, la cui proprietaria era ormai abituata e pronta ad assecondare ed agevolare gli acquisti di Yueying.

“Ti aspettavi dell'altro?”

Lo sguardo candido e pieno di felicità della sua amata spinse Zhurong a confessare, con una discreta dose di sensi di colpa: “Immaginavo te, un camerino e un completino un po'... piccante?”

“Ecco perché eri così ansiosa di venire con me.”

“Non ridere di me, dai...”

Yueying rise ancora, senza nascondersi, di gusto. Allungò una mano per sfiorare quella di Zhurong ed annuì: “D'accordo. Finisco qui e andiamo a pranzo, se ne hai voglia, e dopo... se hai un negozio in mente, portami lì.”

“Ho un sacco di idee in testa! Ho fatto la lista mentre cercavi quel libro sul periodo Edo.”

“...non credo che riuscirò più a prendere seriamente Tokugawa, dopo questo.” Yueying ridacchiò in un misto di divertimento e imbarazzo, poggiando un altro saggio nel cestino.

Zhurong fece spallucce e represse uno sbadiglio: avrebbe avuto altro tempo per allungare la lista.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 09: Hanging Out With Friends - General Audiences

Zhang Chunhua era una bella donna dotata di un'intelligenza vivace e di una parlantina invidiabile, oltre che di un fascino dettato dalla sua sicurezza incrollabile.

Amica di Yueying nonostante i rispettivi mariti fossero rivali nel mondo accademico, erano solite ritrovarsi in una sala da tè molto riservata non lontana dalla galleria d'arte di Zhurong; quel giorno, Yueying aveva portato con sé proprio la sua nuova compagna per presentarla all'amica e mettersi in pari con le rispettive vite. Davanti ad una tazza di tè oolong accompagnato da deliziosi pasticcini che sembravano sciogliersi in bocca, le due donne stavano parlottando e ridendo tra loro, parlando di un certo Shi che Zhurong non poteva conoscere.

Lei stessa, così a disagio in una sala da tè per almeno un ottimo motivo – non amava il tè e pensava che tè e pasticcini fosse un passatempo da nonnine impegnate nel bridge – si accontentò di seguire come meglio poteva ciò che le due amiche si stavano dicendo ed annuire periodicamente, magari riempirsi la bocca di pasticcini... ottimi pasticcini.

Addentando un biscotto butterscotch dal sapore davvero gradevole, finalmente riuscì a capirci qualcosa: l'argomento, infatti, adesso verteva sul divorzio di Yueying.

“Oh, mi dispiace così tanto...” aveva risposto Chunhua, anche se era parsa una frase di circostanza.

“Non dovresti restarci male, sono stata io a chiedere il divorzio.”

“Ti ha tradito?”

“No, ho conosciuto un'altra persona e...”

Chunhua la interruppe con entusiasmo, illuminandosi in viso: “Dovresti presentarmelo! Sai, ho sempre pensato che tra te e tuo marito ci fosse poco pepe, ma non credevo che...” si interruppe, prendendo un sorso di tè. “Sai cosa? Sono sicura che stavolta ne hai trovato uno che sappia farti gridare di passione.”

“Chunhua!”

Zhurong cercò di soffocare la propria risata nella tazza di tè insipido che le era stata servita, producendo tuttavia una curiosa risata nasale. Avrebbe proprio voluto vedere la faccia che avrebbe fatto quell'amica di Yueying alla menzione che, in realtà, si trattava proprio di lei.

“Lo immagino alto e muscoloso, temprato dal duro lavoro!” rise Chunhua, tra il serio e il faceto. “E poi avrà una bella barba, perché lo so che a te piacciono gli uomini con la barba. Magari con i capelli molto corti, tanto per cambiare.”

Zhurong quasi soffocò con il tè, versandoselo sulla maglia che indossava nel tentativo di non ridere troppo forte... o in faccia all'altra. “Dovresti dirglielo...” rise tossicchiando, mentre prendeva un tovagliolo dalla piccola pila disposta elegantemente che aveva portato loro la cameriera.

Yueying la scrutò, il viso rosso d'imbarazzo, e per un momento non riuscì proprio a decidersi; tuttavia, dopo l'iniziale imbarazzo, annuì e tornò a volgere la propria attenzione a Chunhua. “Non sto con un uomo. Lei è la mia nuova compagna.” Lo chiarì con poche parole, sentendosi andare a fuoco dalla vergogna.

“Oh, avrei dovuto immaginarlo.” Rispose con naturalezza l'amica, come se la cosa non la toccasse affatto. “Allora, Zhurong, dovrai parlarmi di te! Mi fa piacere sapere che adesso posso invitarvi entrambe a casa senza che mio marito si lamenti.”

Zhurong annuì e sembrò pensarci per un momento, prima di ribattere con altrettanta nonchalance: “Una cosa l'hai azzeccata, devo dire.”

“In realtà hai la barba ma ti radi per bene?”

“No, so farla gridare di passione.”

“Zhurong!”

Chunhua rise di gusto e prese un pasticcino, divertita dall'espressione oltraggiata della sua amica.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: With animal ears - General Audiences

“Spiegami perché dovrei vestirmi così.”

“Non sei stata tu a dirmi di avere un po' di fantasia?”

“Oh, ma quanta fantasia! Grazie per avermi dato un costume da gatta!”

Wang Yi, socia di Zhurong, aveva sfoderato una buona dose di sarcasmo nel protestare contro una scelta palesemente giudicata errata.

“Chi è che mi ha detto di pensare ai costumi per la mostra dedicata ad Halloween?!” ribatté Zhurong, incrociando le braccia e tirando su il mento in un gesto che aveva l'intenzione di comunicare sdegno, ma che riuscì solo a far sorridere la sua dolce metà.

Yueying, seduta su una sedia poco più in là, osservava la scena in silenzio, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra. Scrutò Wang Yi cercare di tirarsi su una scollatura un po' troppo profonda e fallire miseramente: si trattava di un costume piuttosto sexy, con quel taglio che ben si adattava al corpo snello e piacente della socia.

“Tanto valeva farmi girare nuda con orecchie, coda da gatto e sonaglino al collo!” rimbeccò l'altra, iniziando a sbottonare la zip come se non sopportasse di vestire quei panni un minuto di più.

“Non sarebbe una brutta idea, in effetti. Voglio dire, sei una bella donna e attireresti clientela...”

“Zhurong!” esclamarono socia e dolce metà, all'unisono, oltraggiate.

Zhurong roteò gli occhi e si scostò per scorrere la pila di costumi, tagliando corto: “Wonder Woman?”

Wang Yi scosse il capo in un cenno negativo, con sguardo glaciale; il costume venne via assieme agli accessori, poggiati frettolosamente sul tavolo a cui sedeva Yueying. Indossò una comoda e calda vestaglia per ripararsi dalle temperature non gentili di quei giorni ed incrociò le braccia, quasi in segno di sfida.

“Qualcosa che magari non metta in mostra curve che preferirei tenere per me.” Sottolineò la socia, stringendosi nel tessuto caldo.

“Che ne dici di un sacco di iuta?”

“Perché non mi mostri il tuo costume, allora?”

Zhurong ignorò intenzionalmente la domanda – cosa che ovviamente non sfuggì alla sua dolce metà, che rise di gusto mentre si rigirava in mano accessori di costumi misti.

“In effetti, non so nemmeno io cosa indosserà. Dato che ci stai proponendo una serie di costumi un po' troppo rivelatori – devo forse ricordarti il bikini dorato? – saremmo curiose di capire come ti concerai alla serata di Halloween.” Lo sguardo di Yueying andò all'accessorio da Catwoman, un paio di orecchie da gatto di pelle nera. Casualmente, se lo rigirò tra le dita mentre scrutava le due socie scambiarsi un'occhiata eloquente.

Zhurong tirò fuori un costume dai colori molto freddi: un misto di bianco ghiaccio e un celeste molto slavato, con dei lunghi guanti color blu cobalto dotati di finti fiocchi di neve dall'aspetto candido, una gonna a balze non troppo lunga ed un ornamento per il capo che richiamava alla mente le stalattiti ghiacciate. La scollatura, vista così, non sembrava essere rivelatrice come i costumi provati fino a quel momento. “Che te ne pare?”

“Regina delle nevi?”

“Glaciale come il tuo sguardo.”

“Tsk.”

Nonostante tutto, Yueying aveva scorto una punta di sorriso arricciare un poco gli angoli delle labbra di Wang Yi. Senza neanche pensarci, un gesto automatico, fece scorrere il cerchietto sul capo per togliersi i capelli dal viso, ignorando la presenza delle orecchie.

“Poche storie, su, vediamo come ti sta!” la incoraggiò Zhurong, scrutandola avviarsi dietro il separé allestito per l'occasione. Una volta vista la vestaglia venir drappeggiata sul bordo superiore, sospirò e andò a prendere posto accanto alla sua compagna, passandole un braccio sulle spalle e stringendosela contro con dolcezza. “Sai che le orecchie da gatto non ti stanno niente male?”

“Avrei dovuto vestirmi da gatta?” rise Yueying, scivolando sulla sedia per accoccolarsi alla compagna.

“Possiamo sempre apportare modifiche a quel costume che avevamo intenzione di usare nel nostro dopofesta...”

“Leila in bikini dorato e orecchie da Catwoman?”

“A pensarci bene, non sembra molto sexy.”

“Per niente. A proposito, che costume indosserai? So che avevamo detto che sarebbe stata una sorpresa, ma adesso sono alquanto curiosa...”

Zhurong scosse il capo, come se la risposta non fosse importante, e chinò il capo per poggiare una serie di baci sulla pelle candida della sua dolce metà, sul retro del collo e su una spalla, cercando di spostare la stoffa degli indumenti indossati dall'altra con i denti. Sentì vibrare il corpo di Yueying attraversato da dolci fremiti, ormai dimentica della sua socia dietro il separé, e godette dei piccoli sussulti pieni di piacere... tuttavia, prima che potesse alzare le mani per posarle sul seno della sua compagna, Wang Yi si intromise con ben poca delicatezza.

“Sapete che questa è casa mia e che io sono presente, vero?”

“Quante storie, per due bacetti...” mugugnò Zhurong, mentre la sua mano scivolava adesso a carezzare dolcemente la schiena della sua dolce metà.

“Com'era quella storia del bikini dorato di Leila?”

Per evitare che Yueying si offendesse o, peggio, decidesse di regalare quel fantastico costume a qualcun altro, determinata ad usarlo per attività molto poco innocenti, Zhurong esclamò: “Dorothy! Mi vesto da Dorothy!”

Il momento di silenzio tombale che seguì la spinse a pentirsi di aver appena svelato cosa aveva intenzione di indossare: da amante del Mago di Oz, suo libro preferito fin da quando era stata una bambina irrequieta che adorava arrampicarsi sugli alberi, aveva pensato che forse avrebbe potuto, almeno per una volta in vita sua, riproporre Dorothy.

“Questa sì che sembra una cosa sexy...” rise Wang Yi, senza potersi contenere... e poi scoppiando definitivamente in una serie di risate che mai Zhurong le aveva sentito concedersi: venivano dal cuore, con sincero divertimento.

La vista che le si prospettava davanti fu talmente rara che non si sentì di replicare alcunché, lasciando che la sua socia sfogasse quel bell'eccesso di risa; intanto, si voltò verso la sua compagna, che la scrutava con un sorrisetto saputo sulle labbra.

“Oh, andiamo, non ti ci mettere anche tu...”

Yueying trattenne come meglio poteva una risatina: “Ammetto di essere curiosa al riguardo.”

“Non c'è nulla da dire: mi piace il Mago di Oz, mi piacciono le scarpette di Dorothy e finora ho solo avuto l'occasione di fare lo spaventapasseri. Non c'è nulla di male!”

“Assolutamente.” Replicò Yueying, con dolcezza. “Ho anche una mezza idea su come sfruttare quel costume... sai, sempre per il nostro dopofesta...”

“Vedi? Sapevo che sarebbe stato un successo!”

Wang Yi si era ripresa dall'immagine mentale che aveva demolito la sua facciata di serietà, sebbene adesso si fosse ricomposta come meglio poteva. Girò su se stessa, mostrando il vestito che le cadeva alla perfezione sul corpo, e sollecitò: “Credo che questo vada bene.”

“Sei bellissima.” Le disse Zhurong, con una naturalezza che lasciò l'altra interdetta e spinse Yueying ad annuire.

Cercando di ignorare il rossore che le stava salendo alle guance e l'idea imbarazzante delle due donne che aveva davanti in intimità – con un costume di Dorothy ed un bikini dorato da Leila, per giunta! – Wang Yi scosse il capo, come a non dare importanza a quel complimento. “Ma piantala, Dorothy...” mormorò, con un sospiro.

Zhurong, tuttavia, non si offese, felice di aver suscitato una tale reazione.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Wearing kigurumis - Teen And Up Audiences

Zhurong se ne stava appollaiata sul divano di casa, con Yueying tra le braccia, durante la visione di un film che non riusciva a prenderla molto. Ben inteso, era davvero un bel film sulla vita di Mozart con una colonna sonora ovviamente d'eccezione, degli interpreti molto ben calati nel loro ruolo ed una regia che intratteneva bene lo spettatore – il problema era soltanto uno: le biografie tendevano ad annoiarla: conoscere i dettagli della vita di una importante figura storica era anche curioso, ma come non annoiarsi senza colpi di scena?

E poi c'era un altro problema.

Yueying, nel tardo pomeriggio, era tornata a casa in ritardo e, quando la stessa Zhurong le aveva chiesto se non avesse avuto problemi, dato il ritardo, ecco che erano spuntati i due kigurumi. Entusiasta, la sua dolce metà ne aveva adocchiati due e, finalmente, quel pomeriggio si era decisa a comprarne uno per ognuna: una cosa carina da indossare a casa, insieme, aveva proposto. Anche se Zhurong non amava particolarmente quel genere di cose, aveva annuito ed aveva provato il proprio; con un cappuccio raffigurante una tigre molto tenera e per nulla minacciosa calato sul capo, i capelli bianchi raccolti in una coda che scendeva lateralmente, dopo l'iniziale momento di rifiuto si era sentita piuttosto calda e comoda in quello stupido pigiama intero, così se l'era tenuto.

Adesso, tuttavia, iniziava ad agitarsi.

Insomma, avevano cenato abbondantemente e si erano accomodate sul divano con una tazza di tè caldo l'una, l'altra di cioccolata calda, per combattere il freddo; si era distratta per parte del film notando quanto Yueying fosse carina nel suo kigurumi da volpina e facendo scivolare via il cappuccio dai capelli un po' disordinati della sua compagna per baciarle il capo teneramente, mentre se la stringeva addosso.

Tuttavia, finita la cioccolata e subentrata la sensazione pungente di un freddo ostinato, Zhurong aveva sentito una necessità che aveva ignorato. Il film era proseguito, il calore di Yueying l'aveva soddisfatta e distratta un po'.. ma quella sensazione era diventata sempre più pressante; si sistemò, ancora una volta, sul fianco opposto rispetto a quello su cui si era girata pochi minuti prima e strinse insieme le cosce, cercando di non pensarci per amore della sua dolce metà – no, niente. Due minuti ed ecco che tornava nella posizione di prima sbuffando e sospirando, disturbando anche la sua compagna.

“Il kigurumi ti porta irritazione?”

Si era trovata a ricambiare lo sguardo di Yueying e a scuotere il capo, tuttavia senza replicare. Invece, si rimise seduta dritta, la schiena rigida ed il piede destro che picchiettava velocemente per terra.

“Zhurong.” Mettendo il film in pausa, la sua compagna era tornata a scrutarla, adesso accigliata: “Da cosa sei turbata? Ti fa male lo stomaco? La stoffa ti punge?”

Con una piccola fitta al basso ventre che le ricordava l'entità dell'urgenza, Zhurong finalmente confessò: “Devo fare pipì.”

“...non potresti andare e basta?”

“E dovermi spogliare al freddo? No, grazie!”

Vide che Yueying batteva le palpebre, palesemente perplessa. “E quindi aspetti di non farcela più e lasciare che la natura faccia il suo corso nel tuo pigiama nuovo, pur di non spogliarti? Di questo passo, dovrai farlo comunque.”

Non aveva torto.

Sconfitta, Zhurong si alzò dal divano e, allontanandosi lesta verso il bagno, esclamò infastidita: “Ecco perché odio questi cosi!”

Lasciò persino la porta aperta per risparmiare tempo e quasi si strappò la stoffa di dosso... poco dopo, finalmente si liberava con un sospiro di sollievo e un gemito di disappunto dovuto al freddo.

“La porta...” sospirò Yueying sull'uscio – facendo prendere un colpo a Zhurong, che non l'aveva sentita arrivare, tutta presa com'era dalla sua urgenza.

“Mi vedi nuda e pensi alla porta.”

“Nuda e sulla toilette. Devo ammettere, comunque, che non hai tutti i torti: da questo punto di vista, è un pigiama scomodo.”

Zhurong annuì ed allungò una mano verso la carta igienica. “Se vuoi qualcosa di carino, potremmo istituire il venerdì nudista; però accendiamo i riscaldamenti!”

“Ottima idea. Ti farò sudare non poco.”

“Lo spero proprio.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Making Out - Explicit

Yueying non era mai stata il tipo di persona che si lascia trascinare dagli eventi: in qualsiasi momento in cui si fosse trovata ad affrontare un problema, riusciva sempre ad elaborare una soluzione che fosse soddisfacente. Allo stesso modo, non aveva mai avuto l'abitudine di seguire l'istinto, preferendo ragionare su come affrontare le situazioni più spinose.

Il problema, in realtà, era che di spinoso, in quella situazione, non c'era proprio nulla; anzi, era un momento piuttosto piacevole.

Poco a poco, i baci di Zhurong si erano fatti sempre più profondi e sensuali, le sue mani calde avevano iniziato ad infilarsi sotto la maglia di mezza stagione che Yueying indossava – e forse avrebbe indossato ancora per poco. Pian piano, le dita agili della sua compagna erano arrivate a sfiorarle un capezzolo tra le carezze sempre più intime... e lì, Yueying aveva perso tutta la sua razionalità.

Si era avventata su Zhurong per un bacio più lungo, che la lasciasse senza fiato, mentre portava le mani a sbottonarle la camicia indossata. Poco a poco, il capo d'abbigliamento era scivolato via dalle braccia della sua compagna, ormai nuda dato che non indossava intimo; con una scia di baci umidi, Yueying finalmente aveva raggiunto i seni di Zhurong ed aveva lappato, gentilmente, i capezzoli già duri, scatenando una piccola serie di gemiti coinvolti.

La maglia era venuta via velocemente, sfilata con urgenza sempre più forte da una Zhurong che aveva afferrato la stessa Yueying per i fianchi e l'aveva spinta in alto, fino a farle puntare le ginocchia sul divano per poter affondare il viso tra i seni candidi della sua compagna.

In quel momento, Yueying si sentì totalmente in balia di Zhurong e, pur cercando di riportare la sua mente su un piano totalmente razionale, il desiderio che saliva sempre più forte dal suo corpo aveva la meglio. Quando sentì la bocca della sua partner chiudersi sul suo seno per succhiarne un capezzolo, Yueying ebbe la certezza assoluta che era impossibile restare razionali, di fronte a tanto piacere.

“Di più...” mormorò, non senza vergognarsi per la velocità con cui si era lasciata andare.

Sentì le labbra della sua compagna piegarsi in un sorriso, ma non ottenne risposta; piuttosto, il succhiare si era fatto più insistente, scatenando in lei piccoli tremiti pieni di eccitazione. Senza neanche rifletterci su per un solo momento, poggiò una mano sul capo di Zhurong e se lo spinse contro il seno tenero, in un muto incoraggiamento.

“Zhurong, per favore...!” sollecitò una risposta, nonostante avesse appena soffocato qualsiasi verso potesse provenire dalle labbra della sua compagna.

Per tutta risposta, l'altra fece scivolare una mano che teneva ferma la schiena di Yueying verso il basso, carezzando la curva invitante del suo sedere e fermandosi lì per palpare con mano piena, in un mugolio soddisfatto. Quando, tuttavia, quelle stesse dita arrivarono ad insinuarsi davanti, tra le cosce, premendo gentilmente sulla stoffa dei pantaloni, tutto ciò a cui riuscì a pensare Yueying fu di sfilarseli e lasciar fare tutto alla sua dolce metà, per prendersi un piacere egoista ed appagante.

No, decisamente, in momenti come questo, Yueying non poteva fare a meno di lasciarsi trascinare, anche piuttosto piacevolmente.

“Aiutami a toglierli.” Mugugnò Zhurong, le labbra ancora sulla pelle candida di Yueying, mentre con entrambe le mani cercava, alla cieca, la chiusura.

“Mi sento impazzire.” Ammise l'altra, con un sospiro, mentre guidava le dita della sua compagna.

“Hm, mi sto solo scaldando...”

Yueying gemette ed arrossì, ormai totalmente in balia di Zhurong.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Eating Ice Cream - Mature

Il chiarore dello schermo della televisione che trasmetteva una serie televisiva era l'unica fonte di luce della casa: l'episodio era interessante e al cardiopalma, spingeva le due spettatrici comodamente appollaiate sul divano a non staccare gli occhi dalle immagini che si susseguivano velocemente.

Zhurong aveva steso un braccio attorno alla spalle di Yueying e se l'era stretta addosso, spingendola ad accoccolarsi in parte sul suo stesso grembo, il capo poggiato sulla spalla, mentre reggeva con una mano una vaschetta di gelato da cui entrambe, con i rispettivi cucchiai, prendevano i propri bocconi. Si portarono in contemporanea la posata alle labbra, ma un colpo di scena le spinse a sussultare sul posto; il gelato di Yueying scivolò via e, fortunatamente, cadde proprio nel barattolo ormai quasi vuoto.

L'episodio finì così, lasciando la coppia esterrefatta.  
Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio tra loro, prima che Zhurong sbottasse: “Dobbiamo assolutamente vedere come va a finire... e prendere altro gelato!”

L'esclamazione aveva spinto Yueying ad annuire vagamente e scrutare l'interno della vaschetta per vedere quanto gelato fosse rimasto; sollevò il barattolo e lo voltò in modo tale che il fascio di luce proveniente dallo schermo la aiutasse a vederci meglio... già, Zhurong aveva ragione, ce ne voleva ancora.

Era una fortuna che si trattasse di un sabato sera, il giorno dopo avrebbe potuto combattere il mal di testa da mancanza da sonno... e il mal di stomaco dato da tutto quel gelato. “Vuoi quello al triplo cioccolato o banana e noci?” chiese senza scomporsi, stendendo le gambe per rimettersi in piedi.

“...perché non li prendiamo entrambi?”

“Perché il mio stomaco può sopportare solo fino ad una certa quantità di cibo spazzatura. Vuoi che ti prepari una tazza con entrambi i gusti?”

“Hmm, certo che sì.”

Yueying nascose bene lo stupore di fronte alla quantità di cibo non salutare che la sua compagna riusciva a mandar giù, risolvendosi invece a glissare sull'argomento. Si ritrovò invece a scrutare la sua dolce metà che, con nonchalance, aveva preso possesso del barattolino e stava raschiando via i rimasugli di qualsiasi cosa ci fosse dentro: nonostante la scena non fosse affatto erotica, vide in Zhurong una traccia di sensualità che la scosse profondamente. La scrutò ancora un momento, le forme del suo corpo contornate e involontariamente complimentate dalla luce fredda della televisione.

“Ho qualcosa sulla faccia?” le chiese la sua compagna.

“Del gelato, lì sul naso.”

Nascose che il vero motivo fosse tutt'altro ed afferrò un lembo della vaschetta ormai vuota, tirandola via con fare giocoso e scoppiando in una risatina molto divertita alla protesta di Zhurong.

“Non avevo ancora finito!”

“A meno che tu non intenda mangiare la confezione, credo proprio che avessi finito per forza di cose... sai...” voltò il barattolo e ne mostrò l'interno, ormai vuoto e raschiato più volte, alla sua dolce metà.

“Avrei potuto volerlo leccare, del resto sono brava a farlo... non credi?”

Come poterlo negare, Yueying sapeva esattamente quanto la sua compagna avesse ragione... e in quel momento, in quella posizione che per qualche motivo rendeva la situazione più stuzzicante di quanto la stessa Yueying fosse disposta ad ammettere. Sentendosi sciocca, scosse il capo e lasciò cadere il discorso, voltandosi per tornare in cucina: gettò il cartone nell'immondizia e, aperto uno sportello in alto, prese una tazza piuttosto larga per portarla alla compagna. Si spostò verso il frigorifero ed aprì l'anta del freezer, ma, mentre allungava la mano per recuperare gli altri due barattoli, le braccia forti e calde di Zhurong la cinsero da dietro in un abbraccio possessivo, mentre le sue labbra andarono all'orecchio della compagna.

“Allora?”

Il respiro caldo che si infrangeva contro la sua pelle fece tremare appena Yueying, che sospirò dolcemente: “Sai di essere bravissima...”

“Forse dovrei rinfrescarti la memoria, Yueying... che ne pensi?”

“Ed io che credevo fossi qui per il gelato.”

“Sono qui anche per quello.” Zhurong chinò il capo per raggiungere il collo della sua partner e baciarlo, il tono di voce basso e accattivante. “Dovresti ormai sapere che il gelato, su di te, ha un sapore migliore...”

Catturata ormai dalla sua compagna, Yueying non riuscì davvero a sentirsi in imbarazzo, anzi: con un sorriso sul viso rosso di eccitazione, si voltò ed allungò una mano dietro la schiena di Zhurong, mentre l'altra andava a carezzarle una spalla ben impostata. “Saprei essere un'ottima coppa da gelato, per te...” le suggerì, premendo il proprio corpo a quello della compagna mentre si sporgeva per baciarla.

“Vogliamo provare?”

Yueying annuì e chiuse gli occhi in quel bacio, percorsa da dolci fremiti.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Genderswapped - Teen And Up Audiences

Il nuovo giorno era giunto come sempre: un tenero sole entrata dalla finestra aperta, mentre il solito puzzo di birra e hot dog dava il buongiorno allo studente di college più popolare del campus. Poi arrivò anche il cattivo odore di calzini sporchi, e fin qui nessuna sorpresa.

Nessuna meraviglia nemmeno per l'odore di sesso che aleggiava nell'aria o per il calore di un corpo accanto al suo. Il profumo di shampoo che si levava dai capelli dell'altra persona era piacevole e, in tutta franchezza, era preferibile al fetore di alcol che di solito era grande amico di quello stesso studente. Era sicuramente un giorno come un altro, aveva al suo fianco una ragazza come un'altra, tutto regolare.

La ragazza che aveva al suo fianco era sdraiata su un fianco e gli dava le spalle: non aveva i capelli molto lunghi e le sue spalle sembravano quelle di una nuotatrice, ma la curva del sedere che spiccava, tonda, sotto il lenzuolo che copriva il suo corpo era molto, molto invitante. Come al solito, l'inquilino disordinato di quella stanza non ricordava nemmeno chi fosse quella tizia, o come ci fosse finito a letto – l'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente, al momento, era quella di sfruttare il momento.

Allungando una mano per poggiarla sulla rotondità calda ed invitante, al di sopra del lenzuolo, il respiro regolare di quella tizia senza nome si interruppe per dare spazio ad un sospiro. Fu solo mentre lei si portava le mani al viso che lui si accorse della mancanza della curva del seno, fosse solo appena accentuata... e quella non era poi una meraviglia così grande, c'erano parecchie ragazze con un seno piccolo in giro.

La vera sorpresa, quella che aveva pietrificato il ragazzo sul posto, arrivò subito dopo.

“Hmm... Kongming, quante volte ti ho detto che...” la voce di quella ragazza non era affatto femminile... e, quando lei si girò, lo studente più popolare del campus notò con estremo orrore che non si trattava affatto di una ragazza. “Oh. Mio. Dio.”

Già, era esattamente ciò che aveva pensato lui. Non bastava essere finito a letto con un maschio, anche se per errore... no, doveva essere proprio lui!

“Con tutti quelli che potevo portarmi a letto, perché proprio tu?!”

“Buongiorno anche a te, Zhurong. E anche al fetore di calzini, cibo ed alcol che impesta questa povera stanza.”

Zhurong fece un gestaccio. Era già problematico svegliarsi accanto ad un altro ragazzo e non ricordare nulla della notte appena passata – anche se l'ultima cosa forse l'avrebbe aiutato a non crearsi più di tanti problemi e a dimenticare in fretta l'increscioso incidente – ma svegliarsi proprio accanto a Yueying, il suo esatto opposto, era davvero troppo.

“Non so se essere felice di non ricordare niente o se considerarla una disgrazia, dato che non so come evitarti.” Borbottò alla fine, lasciandosi cadere sul materasso che cigolò appena.

“Con te, è sempre una disgrazia.” Rimbeccò l'altro, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca dei propri effetti personali – ormai inglobati dal caos e dallo sporco generale. “Più cerco di evitarti, più mi sei tra i piedi. Inizio a credere che tu lo faccia apposta!”

“Ti piacerebbe! Ho un mucchio di amici con cui uscire, tu sei stato solo un... errore. Gli errori capitano.”

“E i tuoi amici non beccano qualche strana malattia, quando ti salutano?” Yueying si interruppe per un momento, poi gemette affranto: “Dovrò fare un controllo completo, sarà orribile! Come farò a guardare Kongming in faccia, dopo questo?!”

“Non preoccuparti: Kongming ti schifa anche da prima.”

“Disse quello odiato da Kongming.”

Zhurong fece spallucce ed incrociò le braccia dietro il capo, ostentando una posizione rilassata. “Posso averne così tante che lei proprio non mi interessa.” Parve pensare a qualcosa, si accigliò... e poi borbottò: “Non ho malattie. Mi controllo sempre ed uso le dovute protezioni...”

Yueying seguì con lo sguardo il cenno in direzione del comodino ingombro di robaccia. Lì per lì non capì cosa l'altro intendesse, poi li vide: in un angolo, su di un fazzoletto, tre preservativi usati. “Oddio, e quelli a quando risalgono?!” rabbrividì spiacevolmente, iniziando a spostare i vestiti da terra con un piede, incurante della propria nudità.

“Cretino, sono quelli di stanotte.”

“Come no.”

“Come ti pare. Se non ti odiassi, potrei dire che non dev'essere stato tanto brutto, se ci abbiamo dato così dentro...”

“Ma ti senti quando parli?!”

L'espressione esterrefatta sul viso di Yueying, comunque, divertì enormemente Zhurong.

“Io ti odio! Ti odio fin dal primo momento in cui hai rovinato il mio primo esame, per il modo in cui giri per il campus come lo scimmione che sei!” sbottò il ragazzo che stava ancora cercando di recuperare i propri vestiti. “Questo non significa niente, eravamo ubriachi.”

“Qual è il motivo di tanto astio? Sei stato tu ad iniziare, spedendomi dal rettore per uno scherzo innocente!”

“Incollarmi il sedere alla sedia non è uno scherzo innocente! Lo sapresti anche tu, se ti degnassi di comportarti come un essere umano decente; inoltre, non perdi occasione per rovinare i progetti a cui mi dedico e parlare male di me ai docenti. So che vai in giro a dire che i miei voti sono il frutto di favori personali.”

Zhurong fece spallucce e si sollevò a sedere. “Ti trovo antipatico.”

Finalmente, ecco che Yueying riuscì a recuperare almeno la maglia indossata la sera precedente. “Cosa ti avrò mai fatto per meritare tutto questo?” chiese, più retoricamente che per reale curiosità. Esitò un momento, disgustato, prima di prendere coraggio e infilarsi almeno la maglietta.

“Ricordi alle elementari?”

“Eh?”

“Ti avevo chiesto di essere mio amico e tu hai rifiutato!”

Freneticamente, l'altro continuava a scostare robaccia dal pavimento, alla ricerca dei pantaloni – inutile chiedersi dove fossero le scarpe. Si interruppe, di fronte ad una risposta del genere, e si voltò di scatto. “Non ricordo.”

“Oh, non fare lo gnorri!”

“Primo, mi sembra davvero un'esagerazione comportarsi così per qualcosa accaduto ormai anni fa, da bambini. Secondo... io non mi ricordo di te. Sei sicuro di ciò che dici?”

“Hang Yueying, come potrei dimenticarmi di te?!”

Yueying si portò una mano al viso e la sbatté con ben poca delicatezza sulla fronte, sospirando. “Huang, non Hang. Credo che tu abbia sbagliato persona.”

L'altro inclinò il capo lateralmente e si accigliò. “Davvero?”

“Se non lo sai tu.”

“Scusami, sei di qui?”

Yueying scosse il capo e adocchiò una sedia ricoperta di biancheria: in cima alla pila, finalmente, trovò i suoi pantaloni. Inutile disturbarsi a cercare le mutande e, per fortuna, le scarpe erano accanto alla porta. “No.” Negò lapidario, indossando i pantaloni in tutta fretta. “Hai tormentato la persona sbagliata per un pretesto anche futile! Dimmi, come ci si sente ad essere un idiota?”

“Non lo so. Come ci si sente ad aver scopato una notte intera con un idiota?”

“Non farti più vedere!” raccolte le scarpe, le aveva ficcate ai piedi senza nemmeno fare il nodo ai lacci: sarebbe scappato velocemente verso la propria stanza per darsi una lavata e indossare qualcosa di pulito. “D'ora in poi, lasciami in pace e cerca di non tormentare qualcun altro.”

Mentre l'altro si avviava verso la porta, Zhurong, ancora nudo, scese dal letto e fece per seguirlo: “Oh, andiamo, sono sicuro che se mi dessi la possibilità di...”

“Buona giornata – e indossa almeno un paio di mutande!” lo interruppe Yueying, oltraggiato.

Il ragazzo più popolare del campus si fermò di fronte ad una porta sbattutagli in faccia con gentilezza del tutto assente.

“Mi sento quasi in colpa.” Mugugnò, facendosi strada verso la porta della toilette privata.

Eppure, non cessava di essere curioso riguardo a ciò che era accaduto quella notte. Forse avrebbe dovuto sedurre Yueying, chissà.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: In a different clothing style - General Audiences

Era una giornata di primavera calda e serena, una di quelle che, dopo un lungo inverno, mettono particolarmente di buonumore e spingono a rilassarsi. Zhurong, finalmente, era riuscita a portare la sua dolce metà a fare shopping – di vestiti, non di libri!

Tutta contenta, aveva portato Yueying nella parte alternativa della città e l'aveva spinta, ridendo, in un negozio di abitini che Yueying aveva giurato a mezza voce di non indossare mai. C'erano gonne azzurre con quadretti bianchi che facevano da sfondo ad una fantasia di cavalli da giostra contornata di nero, il tutto dotato di pizzi e merletti; c'erano anche vestiti improponibili compresi di gonne di tulle un po' troppo corte a cui erano abbinate calze che si fermavano a metà coscia con un bordo di merletto che a Yueying era sembrato di una volgarità estrema; c'erano persino abiti maschili e camicie che le avevano fatto subito venire in mente un prete. Per non parlare di accessori leopardati tremendi e pieni di pelliccia, o di quei cerchietti su cui spiccava un enorme fiocco... dello stesso azzurro pastello di quella gonna con i cavalli, ovviamente.

“Dove mi hai portato?” chiese alla sua compagna, cercando di non affermare l'ovvio: considerava quella roba davvero brutta e persino troppo cara per la qualità della stoffa. Non avrebbe mai giudicato qualcuno che avesse indossato quei capi di abbigliamento, ma di sicuro faticava a non giudicare chi li concepiva – poco più in là, un vestito che sarebbe stato bene soltanto addosso ad una bambina, di un delicato rosa pastello a fantasia di fragoline di un bel rosso, sembrò quasi salutarla.

“Oggi voglio vederti in uno stile un po' diverso dal solito.” Rise Zhurong, guidandola verso un altro angolo del negozio.

Ah, l'angolo dark, pieno di teschi e vestiti un po' troppo aderenti.

“No, non è questo ciò che cerco.”

Yueying seguì Zhurong ancora oltre, verso un espositore altrettanto scuro, ma d'aspetto più gotico. I pizzi e i merletti erano diventati neri o di un blu particolare, ma il taglio era incredibilmente simile a quello dei vestiti un po' troppo leziosi posizionati sullo stand vicino all'entrata. Le gonne avevano un taglio diverso, così come i top erano più sobri, mentre le scarpe esposte lì accanto erano grosse due volte i piedi che avrebbero dovuto sorreggere. Ah, già, c'erano anche delle borse a forma di bara.

“Non male...” mormorò Zhurong, afferrando un vestito dalla gonna particolarmente corta e dal top piuttosto stretto per mostrarlo alla sua dolce metà – aveva già in mente un paio di cose... ed una taglia così ristretta era ciò che faceva al caso suo.

“Sono un essere dotato di seno.” Yueying lo fece presente senza giri di parole, tuttavia mantenendo un tono di voce decente. “Intendo dire... troppo seno, per quel che intendi fare.”

“Dici che non si chiuderebbe la cerniera?”

“Potrebbe esplodere.”

“Sarebbe divertente!”

Come no, pensò Yueying con espressione bonaria, sebbene stesse giudicando molto male i creatori di quegli abiti.

“Cerchiamo qualcosa di più... sobrio? Il nero non fa per me.” Propose, nel tentativo di trovare qualcosa che piacesse abbastanza a Zhurong e che non la facesse sembrare una meringa azzurra... o una signora di una certa età che pretende di indossare abiti la cui cerniera preferirebbe saltare brutalmente, piuttosto che chiudersi.

“Il nero è sexy.”

“Questa mi è nuova. AI miei tempi, il nero era per i funerali.”

Zhurong scosse il capo in un gesto esasperato e poggiò una mano sulla schiena della sua compagna, a palmo aperto, per spingerla oltre. Cosa restava, ormai? Le solite gonne di tulle con dei top che ricordavano i kimono, oppure... il cartello annunciava semplicemente “classic lolita”, senza dare altre spiegazioni. Yueying si avvicinò incuriosita all'espositore carico di colori che lei stessa preferiva e sentiva più adatti ad una donna della sua età – anche se non era affatto una lolita, né per età, né per atteggiamento.

“No, aspetta... questo è fatto per te!” esclamò Zhurong con una risata, tirando fuori dal mucchio un vestito dalla linea gentile, stretto in vita ma con una gonna lunga almeno fino al ginocchio. La parte superiore era dotata di maniche lunghe fino al gomito, ed il colore era bellissimo: un verde delicato ma non lezioso, dal tono scuro eppure luminoso. La fantasia, poi, era assente per permettere a dei delicati arabeschi beige ricamati ai lati del busto di risaltare.

“Hm?” Yueying, intenta a scrutare con le sopracciglia alzate un gruppo di gonne marroni segnate da un enorme fiocco bianco, si voltò, il suo sguardo parve illuminarsi di fronte ad un vestito così carino. “Questo vorrei proprio provarlo, sai? Non credo che sia ciò che ti aspettavi, ma...”

“Posso sempre guardarti sotto la gonna, tesoro.”

“Quello potresti farlo anche senza vestirmi da lolita.”

“Chi ti dice che non lo faccia?”

Yueying sorrise e glissò, gettando un'occhiata alla commessa che poteva avere la metà dei suoi anni e che sicuramente la stava giudicando. “Sono troppo vecchia per queste cose...” sospirò, tra il serio e il faceto.

Zhurong si allungò verso la sua compagna per darle un bacio sulla guancia. “Per me, sei perfetta così.”

“Prendi anche quello nero di prima.” Yueying sospirò felicemente, rinfrancata dalla rassicurazione della sua dolce metà. “Meriti di farti due risate guardando la zip esplodere.”

“Sei adorabile!”

Con un sospiro, l'adorabile prese anche un terzo vestito, stavolta dalla sezione dark. Tanto valeva umiliarsi fino in fondo e far godere la sua compagna della vista di qualche centimetro di pelle.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: During their morning ritual(s) - General Audiences

Yueying inspirò profondamente e stirò ancora una volta le braccia, muovendosi con movimenti fluidi nella luce del mattino. La ginnastica quotidiana iniziava così, a braccia sollevate e respirando a pieni polmoni mentre scaldava i muscoli; del resto, i benefici dello yoga erano ben noti e Yueying la trovava una ginnastica rilassante per corpo e mente, che le avrebbe permesso di affrontare la giornata con più grinta e buonumore.

Allungandosi sul tappetino, stirando adesso anche le gambe, i raggi solari scaldarono dolcemente anche la sua schiena, togliendo quel poco di freddo che le era rimasto addosso dopo essersi alzata dal letto. Yueying svuotò la mente e cercò di concentrarsi esclusivamente sul corpo che iniziava a tendersi armoniosamente, iniziando a prendere posizione; via il lavoro, via gli impegni e le commissioni da fare... via persino la sua dolce metà, che in quella dormiva profondamente nell'altra stanza, ancora al buio. Si trattava di concentrarsi esclusivamente sull'energia che nasceva da lei e si spandeva, di mettersi in contatto con...

“È sempre bello svegliarsi ed avere il buongiorno dalle tue chiappe.” Zhurong aveva esordito così, con la solita voce rauca di chi si è svegliato in quello stesso istante, demolendo in un solo istante tutta la concentrazione accumulata da una Yueying divisa tra divertimento e imbarazzo.

“Sarebbe bello, per una volta, poter finire la mia sessione di yoga senza il commento sportivo.” Sospirò, tirandosi su, tuttavia non riuscendo proprio ad irritarsi nei confronti della sua compagna. Prese il tappetino, ormai inutile dato che la concentrazione mentale era altrove, e lo arrotolò velocemente, allontanandosi per rimetterlo nel ripostiglio.

Quando tornò in cucina, il profumo di caffè si era sparso nell'aria, invitante.

Zhurong mise la brocca col caffè sul tavolo. “O poterla finire.” Aggiunse per Yueying, senza sentirsi affatto in colpa mentre metteva in tavola pane a fette, spremuta d'arancia e dei biscotti. “Colazione dolce o salata?”

“Vada per i pancake.”

“Banana e mirtilli, immagino.”

“Allora mi vuoi un pochino bene.” Scherzò Yueying, raggiungendo il frigorifero per tirarne fuori uova e burro.

“Certamente. Ti amo così tanto che, se avessi un rituale mattutino, te lo lascerei interrompere tutte le volte... con stupendi commenti sul mio fondoschiena, ovviamente.” Zhurong rise di gusto e tirò fuori una ciotola dove mischiare gli ingredienti.

Presto, l'odore di zucchero aleggiava piacevolmente nella stanza, arricchendo l'aroma di caffè aveva messo entrambe di buonumore. L'impasto fu presto pronto, così come la padella su cui cucinare i pancake.

“Ora che mi ci fai pensare...” commentò Yueying, scrutando curiosamente la sua dolce metà ai fornelli. “Ogni mattina ti alzi e prepari il caffè. Questo non è un po' come un tuo rituale?”

“Mi sento quasi sciatta: tu fai ginnastica e io lo zombie alla ricerca di caffè. Chi è che dovrebbe sentirsi troppo vecchia?”

I primi pancake furono impiattati con maestria, seguiti dallo sfrigolare dell'impasto versato sulla padella.

“In ogni caso, Yueying, se ti fa piacere farlo, da domani potrai commentare gentilmente su quanto sia invitante il mio fondoschiena mentre metto su il caffè. Voglio dire, a me non dispiacerebbe mica, sai...”

Yueying si portò un bicchiere di spremuta d'arancia alle labbra e ne prese un sorso abbondante, atteggiandosi come se l'invito della sua compagna non fosse meritevole di risposta.

“Potresti anche palparmi. Indosserei un grembiule per l'occasione e potresti dirmi che sono una casalinga in cerca di...”

“Zhurong, non mi convincerai tanto facilmente.”

“Forse sei tu quella che non mi vuole bene!”

“O forse attendo solo il momento giusto, non credi? Non penso che certi commenti abbiano grande valore, se guidati dalla stessa persona che dovrebbe riceverli.”

Due pile di pancake vennero servite a tavola da una Zhurong palesemente rassegnata. Yueying, senza aggiungere altro, alzò una mano e, approfittando della vicinanza e della posizione della sua compagna, piantò una pacca consistente sul suo sedere sodo.

“Calde come i miei pancake.” Commentò, impassibile, Yueying, con un ovvio riferimento a parti anatomiche apprezzate dalla sua dolce metà.

Zhurong non riuscì, per un momento, a ribattere, ancora troppo sorpresa. Gradualmente, passò da uno stato di confusione ad uno di imbarazzo... ed alla fine si sciolse in una risata fragorosa, tenendosi sul tavolo come se le forze le mancassero a causa di tanto divertimento.

“Non credo di aver mai sentito qualcosa di più ridicolo!” boccheggiò, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia mentre cercava di asciugarsi le lacrime dovute al riso. “È così che suona quando ti dico quelle cose?”

“Più o meno, ho volutamente esagerato.”

“Penso che, da oggi in poi, ti lascerò al tuo yoga mattutino. Continuerò ad ammirarti le chiappe, ma ti eviterò i commenti.”

“Te ne sarei grata.”

“Beh, adesso mangiamo, altrimenti i pancake si freddano...”

Yueying, annuì e si sporse a baciare teneramente la sua dolce metà; con un po' di fortuna, forse il suo yoga mattutino sarebbe andato meglio.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Spooning - General Audiences

“Potrei stare così per sempre...”

“Anch'io, mi piace averti tra le braccia...”

Yueying si strinse contro la sua dolce metà, godendo del calore che le veniva trasmesso e delle coccole che riceveva. Zhurong, sdraiata dietro di lei, premeva gentilmente il suo corpo contro la schiena della sua compagna, stringendosela addosso e baciandole il capo, il naso felicemente affondato tra i capelli profumati, mentre con mani calde continuava a coccolarle quel fianco che sporgeva dolcemente come a richiedere attenzioni.

“Dovremmo farlo più spesso.”

“Non penso che sia il luogo adatto, sai?”

Zhurong rise appena, gentilmente e con complicità: “È il tuo ufficio e la porta è chiusa... e non credo che ci siano studenti in giro.”

“I miei colleghi, però, sono ancora tutti qui.”

“Siamo solo una coppia che si coccola su un divano, quanto potrebbe essere imbarazzante?”

Yueying sospirò, rabbrividendo e tendendosi appena: “Potrebbe diventare estremamente inappropriato e imbarazzante, se continui a strusciare la mano tra le mie cosce...”

“Scusa.”

Risero entrambe, tornando a coccole più innocenti.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Doing something together - General Audiences

L'aria di montagna era fresca e piacevole e, sebbene da terra la neve propagasse un freddo pungente, il sole che quel giorno spiccava nel cielo riscaldava una giornata stupenda.

Yueying inspirò a pieni polmoni un'aria che le piaceva particolarmente sentire sul viso e, avvolta nei suoi vestiti pesanti da sci, si spinse giù, lungo la pista che si snodava di fronte a lei. Zhurong, al suo fianco, la raggiunse subito, sfrecciandole accanto e poi superandola con un piccolo turbine d'aria.

Non che fosse una sciatrice abituale, erano anzi anni che non praticava quello sport, da quando Kongming si era fratturato una gamba su una pista forse di livello un po' troppo difficile; sebbene non avessero perso l'abitudine di andare in vacanza sulla neve, il tempo passato a sciare si era ridotto gradualmente, fino a sparire del tutto, sostituito da più semplici escursioni o pomeriggi passati al caldo.

In quel momento, Yueying, col vento fresco sul viso, sfrecciando sulla pista, ricordò come mai aveva preso a passare le proprie vacanze in montagna: il momento in cui gli sci macinano neve e metri sotto i piedi, il vento sulla pelle, il comfort dei vestiti da sci erano sensazioni che le erano mancate profondamente. Seppur avesse amato molto i momenti trascorsi in baita, in quel momento si sentì più viva che mai.

Raggiunse Zhurong e le si avvicinò abilmente, rivolgendole un sorriso rapido prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul terreno; tenne la curva in modo invidiabile e poi, finalmente, sfrecciò via, verso il fondo che l'attendeva, superando una coppia che se la prendeva comoda. La sua compagna le tornò accanto pochi metri dopo, per percorrere insieme l'ultimo tratto, l'una accanto all'altra.

Arrivarono in fondo velocemente, fermandosi poco più in là rispetto ad un gruppo di persone che parlottava.

“Non mi sentivo così da... da anni!” esclamò Yueying, con un largo sorriso sul viso arrossato.

Togliendosi gli occhiali da sole, Zhurong rise di rimando, intenerita dalla felicità che colorava di rosso le guance della sua compagna. “Lo vedo. Per essere una che si lamenta sempre della vecchiaia, devo dire che sei una scheggia!”

“Come ci si può sentire vecchi, di fronte a una pista così bella?”

“Potremmo sentirci un po' più vecchi oggi pomeriggio, di fronte a dei buoni spuntini al caldo... sai, per rilassarci dopo una mattinata sugli sci.”

A Yueying tornarono in mente i dolci pomeriggi trascorsi con il suo ex marito a chiacchierare di storia e filosofia e, sebbene non lo avesse mai paragonato a Zhurong, in quel momento non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se mai quel pomeriggio sarebbe stato intellettualmente intenso come quelli a cui era stata abituata.

“Credo proprio che ne avremo bisogno, ho intenzione di spostarmi su una pista un po' più complicata... ah, voglio anche imparare come si maneggia uno snowboard!”

Zhurong, dal canto suo, cercò di immaginare una persona posata come la sua dolce metà scatenarsi su uno snowboard, ma l'immagine che ne uscì fu estremamente comica; cercando di non ridere ma non potendo reprimere anche il semplice sorriso, si allungò a baciarle le labbra protette da un buono strato di burrocacao, gustando il delicato sapore di mandorla che si spargeva anche sulla sua bocca.

“Sono convinta che sarai un'ottima snowboarder... ma attenta a non farti male, hm?” le rispose dolcemente, carezzandole una spalla tra gli strati di stoffa spessa e calda. “Voglio dire, non mi dispiacerebbe farti da infermiera, ma sono convinta che una vacanza senza incidenti sarebbe perfetta.”

“Ed io che credevo volessi venire con me.”

“Beh... qualche anno fa mi sono rotta entrambe le gambe in snowboard, è stato orrendo. So che perseverare è la parola d'ordine, ma penso che mi atterrò al più comune, e sicuro, sci.”

Yueying non poté non ridere di fronte alla prova che anche due persone così agli antipodi come il suo ex marito e la sua attuale compagna potessero avere delle cose in comune. Si tolse gli occhiali da sole, anche lei, e strinse gli occhi per il bagliore improvviso del sole sulla neve, e tornò a rivolgersi alla sua partner: “Spero che non fosse nulla di serio.”

“Mi verrebbe da pensare che la cosa non ti interessi realmente, data la risatina... ad ogni modo no, mi sono ripresa del tutto.”

“Scusami.” Yueying si allungò, di rimando, verso la compagna per darle un bacio veloce. “Se dovessi avere problemi o malesseri, dimmelo e ti accompagnerò volentieri al caldo.”

“Scuse accettate. Adesso, vogliamo raggiungere la prossima pista? Mi piace sciare con te, sei uno spettacolo per gli occhi!”

“Adulatrice.”

Zhurong scosse il capo, divertita, ed insieme si avviarono dolcemente verso la funivia.

“E del bob, che ne pensi?” continuò Yueying, allontanandosi nella neve, inforcando di nuovo gli occhiali contro il sole.

“Continuo a non capire come fai a sentirti vecchia, credimi.”

“Cerco nuove emozioni, non sciavo così da anni!”

“Che ne dici se per stavolta torniamo a casa tutte intere?”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: In formal wear - General Audiences

La prima della stagione teatrale invernale era sempre gremita di gente e richiedeva, ovviamente, un abbigliamento formale. Il teatro, notoriamente frequentato da gente di un certo ambiente, sembrava uscito direttamente da uno di quei film i cui protagonisti vivevano vite agiate piene di problemi derivati dai rispettivi status sociali.

Zhurong, così poco abituata a quell'ambiente che dava una tale importanza alle apparenze e ai modi di fare affettati delle persone che incrociava nel foyer. Cercando di reggersi sui tacchi che indossava solo in occasioni speciali, passò velocemente le mani sui fianchi per rassettare una gonna che decisamente non avrebbe mai avuto posto nel suo armadio, se non fosse stata acquistata per amore di Yueying, che amava gli spettacoli teatrali; diretta verso il bar a passo un po' incerto per via di quelle trappole che aveva ai piedi, sorrise nello scorgere la sua compagna girata di spalle, la nuca esposta ed i capelli raccolti in un elegante chignon: checché ne dicessero gli altri, a lei sembrava davvero splendida nel suo abito nero che cadeva dolcemente sulla sua figura snella.

Le ci voleva proprio un buon bicchiere di vino accompagnato ad uno stuzzichino per sopportare il secondo atto di quella che era una tragedia per definizione... e per recitazione. Pur non essendo amante del teatro, Zhurong sapeva riconoscere quando una rappresentazione mancava in qualcosa: che fosse bravura degli attori o regia incompetente, di sicuro le era facile riconoscere gli sbagli compiuti. Dato che in questo caso si trattava di un tremendo connubio di incompetenza recitativa e di pessime scelte da parte del regista, forse un solo bicchiere era anche poco – meglio una bottiglia, in modo tale da addormentarsi. Avrebbe di sicuro fatto fare una figuraccia tremenda alla sua dolce metà, ma avrebbe conservato la propria sanità mentale.

La terza cosa brutta della serata, tuttavia, sedeva poco più in là di Yueying.

Capelli lisci e neri ben pettinati, aria da damerino perfettamente azzimato, il solito bicchiere di vino rigorosamente bianco di primissima scelta in mano: il tutto confezionato in un vestito perfetto per una prima teatrale, ovviamente. Naturalmente, il tutto condito dal suo solito atteggiamento affettato che tradiva un complesso di superiorità così fastidioso che Zhurong fu sul punto di girare sui tacchi e andare a chiudersi in una toilette pur di non averci a che fare.

L'unica cosa che le impedì di andarsene fu una fitta di gelosia.

Quella... e il fatto che proprio l'ex marito della sua compagna si fosse girato per salutarla con un cenno del capo.

Cercando di trovare un sorriso affabile da esibire, si accontentò di tenere sulle labbra quello obliquo che le era venuto, non tentando realmente di nascondere quanto fosse infastidita da quell'incontro. Si fece avanti, stringendo la propria pochette nervosamente e superando un paio di gruppi di persone che parlottavano del più e del meno, per poggiare la mano libera sulla schiena di Yueying, come fosse una dichiarazione di possesso.

“Kongming! Non credevo di rivederti proprio qui, di tutti i posti. Cosa ti porta in città?”

“Buonasera, Zhurong. Ho chiesto la stessa cosa a Yueying, non credevo di poterti trovare proprio qui. In realtà credevo che fosse da sola, altrimenti non l'avrei disturbata in tua presenza...”

“Che gentile.” Rimbeccò Zhurong, sedendosi nel posto libero tra i due.

Yueying, dal canto suo, prese un sorso di vino dal bicchiere e glissò amabilmente: “Kongming è in città per poco, domani terrà un convegno nella sala conferenze del Mercury.”

“Domani sera ripartirò alla volta dell'Europa.”

Zhurong prese un lungo sorso di vino – bianco, e ti pareva – per impedirsi di sospirare di evidente sollievo. Quando poggiò il bicchiere sul bancone, si accorse di averne consumato più della metà, ma non si sentì affatto in imbarazzo; piuttosto, allungò una mano per prendere una tartina e la mandò giù in un solo boccone.

Zhuge Liang continuò, tuttavia, a parlare: “Proprio per questo, mi chiedevo se non voleste raggiungermi a cena dopo lo spettacolo. Ho un tavolo riservato al Four Seasons, sarebbe un piacere poterci raccontare delle reciproche vite.”

Sebbene la frase fosse rivolta ad entrambe, lo sguardo di lui era rivolto totalmente a Yueying e pieno di un intento inequivocabile. 'Lascia stare la cafona e vieni con me, ti offrirò una serata da sogno' era ciò che Zhurong leggeva in quel gesto e in quella proposta.

“Kongming, il Four Seasons? Ti tratti bene.” Rimbeccò, a sopracciglia alzate.

“Ho un debole per il loro foie gras. Immagino che tu sappia che piace anche a Yueying: era una tradizione andare al Four Seasons dopo una prima teatrale per ordinarlo.”

“Immagino che Yueying possa parlare per se stessa.” Intervenne la diretta interessata.

Non essendo esattamente una persona con carattere pacifico o in grado di abbandonare una conversazione che la innervosiva, Zhurong fu estremamente grata a Yueying per la risposta data a nome di entrambe. Sebbene potesse comprendere il motivo di un certo astio dopo un divorzio chiesto da Yueying proprio a causa sua, Zhurong si chiese perché insistere anche a costo di risultare fastidioso, ma non seppe darsi risposta – e, in tutta franchezza, non era interessata a farlo. Non per lui, insomma.

“Apprezzavo molto il foie gras del Four Seasons, è vero. Sai meglio di me, però, che le tradizioni sono tali finché vengono onorate, dopodiché diventano solo ricordi distanti e piacevoli; ostinarsi a portare avanti qualcosa che ormai è solo nei nostri ricordi è quantomeno miope...”

“O segno di gentilezza, un ramoscello d'ulivo dopo una lunga serie di litigi.”

“Dovremmo rientrare, sta per cominciare il secondo atto.” Li interruppe Zhurong, senza cerimonie.

Si alzarono tutti e tre, seguendo l'esempio della piccola folla che si affrettava verso la sala per tornare ai propri sedili.

“Ne parleremo dopo, allora.”

“Ma certo.” Zhurong sospirò, con quello che non era affatto entusiasmo.

Yueying salutò il suo ex marito con un cenno del capo e prese in mano il proprio bicchiere di vino per prenderne un sorso, lasciando che si avviassero tutti verso la sala; si assicurò che la folla si smaltisse quasi del tutto, prima di voltarsi verso la propria compagna.

“Credi che saremo qui per il suo ritorno?”

Zhurong si sciolse in un sorriso: “Mi auguro proprio di no.”

“A proposito di quella storia del foie gras...”

“Non devi scusarti.”

Yueying scosse il capo e salutò brevemente il barman, spostandosi verso l'area delle poltrone, ormai vuote. “Non intendo scusarmi, quanto giustificarmi... ma, prima di farlo, ho bisogno di una risposta.”

“Qual è la domanda?”

“Ti va di andare a parlarne davanti ad una buona fonduta? Conosco un locale ad un isolato di distanza che ne fa una ottima!”

Zhurong rise di cuore, sentendo la tensione dovuta a quell'incontro inaspettato sciogliersi, ed annuì: “Amo la fonduta quasi quanto tu ami il foie gras!”

“Era un'esagerazione, la sua...”

“L'avevo intuito, sai? Piuttosto, com'è che lui si comporta così fastidiosamente, se intende riconquistarti?”

Si avviarono verso il guardaroba, lentamente, godendo del silenzio e della calma ovattata dei corridoi deserti.

Yueying scosse il capo e sorrise tra sé.

“Beh?”

“Non intende riconquistarmi.”

“Sai, quella storia del foie gras e delle tradizioni sembra dire il contrario...”

Zhurong osservò la propria compagna continuare a sorridere con aria vaga, come se stesse tenendo nascosto chissà quale segreto. “Lo so.”

“E allora? Andiamo, Yueying, non farmi fare mille domande!”

Consegnati i rispettivi talloncini alla guardarobiera, nell'attesa che andasse a recuperare i loro soprabiti, Yueying sospirò e, finalmente, si spiegò: “Ascolta... amare qualcuno e divorziare perché il tuo partner non ti ama più è una cosa che non augurerei a nessuno. Non solo devi essere ragionevole e firmare le carte per poter lasciare andare la persona che ami, per di più sai che lo stai facendo affinché tua moglie, la donna che ami, possa iniziare una relazione con qualcun altro. Ci sono persone che tentano in tutti i modi di spingere il partner a rinunciare al divorzio... e ci sono persone, come Kongming, che non creano problemi, pur rimanendo ferite.”

“Continuo a non capire.” Zhurong gettò un'occhiata alla ragazza che le porgeva il cappotto e ringraziò a mezza voce, distrattamente, nel tentativo di seguire il ragionamento della sua dolce metà.

“Quando quella ferita non si chiude, ognuno si consola in modo diverso. Ho il sospetto che Kongming non abbia trovato il proprio e che, invece, stia cercando di cancellare i bei ricordi che avevamo per convincersi che, in fondo, il nostro non fosse un matrimonio felice.” Yueying si interruppe per prendere il proprio soprabito. “Grazie.”

Indossandolo, imitata da Zhurong, continuò a spiegarsi: “In sostanza, cerca di spingere entrambi a ripensare ai nostri momenti felici come se fossero un peso. Un metodo discutibile, ma credo che sia l'unico modo che abbia per riuscire a superare il divorzio.”

“E tu come fai ad esserne sicura?”

Avviandosi verso l'uscita, mano nella mano, Yueying rise: “Credi che non conosca Kongming? Sarà pure un grande stratega sociale, ma sono pur sempre stata sua moglie. Chi, meglio di me, potrebbe comprenderlo?”

Uscendo nel freddo invernale, Zhurong passò un braccio attorno alle spalle della propria compagna: “Sono proprio gelosa, eravate davvero fatti l'una per l'altro. Dovrei anche sentirmi in colpa, ma quello non mi riesce.”

Yueying si allungò sulle punte dei piedi per cercare le labbra della compagna e baciarla: aveva in mente qualcosa da fare dopo la fonduta... e, per quello, non ci sarebbero voluti abiti formali – o qualsiasi genere di abito, in realtà.

“Non hai bisogno di sentirti gelosa, credimi...”

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Dancing - General Audiences

“Meno male che siamo nel salotto di casa nostra, è già imbarazzante così!”

Zhurong cercò di tenere il passo con una Yueying che le volteggiava leggiadra tra le braccia mentre seguiva il dolce ritmo di un lento pieno di passione. Fu sul punto di pestarle ancora una volta il piede, ma per fortuna riuscì ad evitare la catastrofe... ed alla fine si ritrovò a pestarsi l'altro piede. Da sola.

“Yueying, è umiliante!” continuò, incrociando le braccia e cercando di ricacciare indietro un rossore che mai aveva sentito come suo. “Davvero, perché dobbiamo fare questa cosa? Ho due piedi sinistri che si odiano tra loro, dai.”

“Credevo che potesse essere bello danzare almeno un ballo romantico al matrimonio della tua socia. Una cosa molto semplice, con te che poggi le mani sui miei fianchi e mi giri attorno.”

“Aspetta, e perché dovrei essere io a condurre il ballo?!”

Yueying sospirò e si sedette sul divano, scrutando la sua dolce metà con sopracciglia appena corrugate in un'espressione severa: “Chi è che la settimana scorsa si lamentava perché io non avevo abbastanza fiducia in lei?”

“Dimentichi anche che non mi piaceva l'idea di non fare altro che girare sul posto.”

Dalla sua postazione sul divano, la docente universitaria alzò un sopracciglio e non replicò, in attesa.

Zhurong, naturalmente, crollò dopo un paio di lunghi istanti sotto il peso di quel silenzioso rimprovero: prese posto accanto alla sua compagna e chinò il capo per poggiarle un bacio sulla guancia. “Mi dispiace, va bene? Non capisco come mai tu ci tenga così tanto, ma cercherò di imparare. Dammi un'altra occasione, su...”

La sua dolce metà la scrutò silenziosamente e sembrò annuire.

“Facciamo che per ora conduci tu ed io imparo i passi base.” Si interruppe per un momento, prima di aggiungere in fretta: “Proprio come dicevi tu, lo so.”

“Ottimo! Mettiti al centro e gira su te stessa, io farò il resto.”

Yueying prese posizione e poggiò gentilmente le mani sui fianchi di Zhurong, attendendo il momento adatto per riprendere a muoversi, ancheggiando a tempo con la musica. Poco a poco, Zhurong iniziò ad abituarsi alla musica, concentrandosi sul ritmo e sulla posizione dei piedi: pur dovendo guardare a terra per orientarsi, ricordò anche la corretta sequenza di passi e imparò gradualmente a mettere i piedi proprio dove avrebbe dovuto.

“Non sembra difficile...”

“Lo credo bene, è così che ho insegnato al mio ex marito a ballare un lento.”

Zhurong sgranò gli occhi e, con il tono secco e basso di chi ha un brutto problema, ribatté: “Non preoccuparti... se ce l'ha fatta lui, io di sicuro farò di meglio!”

“Sei gelosa, per caso?”

“Non sorridere a quel modo, Yue! Sei ingiusta, ecco.”

Yueying rise di cuore ed allungò una mano verso il viso di Zhurong, per carezzarle dolcemente il viso: “Era solo una battuta, su!”

“Sì, sì... dai, non vedo l'ora di imparare per bene!”

“Pensare che Kongming sappia farlo ti rende davvero così... combattiva?”

Zhurong fece spallucce e volteggiò sul posto, sebbene un po' storta. “Più che altro, vorrei proprio toccarti il sedere davanti a tutti.”

“Sono sicura che questi fantomatici tutti sarebbero felici di assistere alla scena...”

“E se non lo fossero?”

“Allora sarebbe proprio da ridere, non credi?”

Zhurong sorrise di cuore e si allungò su Yueying per baciarla, mormorando una piccola dichiarazione d'amore.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Cooking/Baking - General Audiences

Yueying sentiva provenire delle risate dalla cucina, ma non era sicura di essere esattamente felice di ciò.

Ben inteso, che Zhurong e Zhongda, il marito di Chunhua, andassero d'accordo era stata una gran bella sorpresa; sapere che i due si scambiavano e-mail di tanto in tanto aveva solo aumentato lo stupore, ma nel complesso non poteva lamentarsi di nulla, anzi – per la prima volta, dopo anni, finalmente poteva proporre una cena all'altra coppia senza il timore di scatenare le ire di Kongming... e di Zhongda, a quanto pareva. Tuttavia, a giudicare dagli stralci di conversazione provenienti dalla cucina e dalle risate che ne conseguivano, nonché il nome del suo ex marito tra una indicazione e l'altra, forse aver presentato due persone che avevano una particolare avversione nei confronti di Kongming non era stata una buona idea: per quanto i rapporti con il suo ex marito non fossero dei migliori, Yueying continuava a pensare che egli non fosse una persona così fastidiosa come le due persone in cucina lo descrivevano, men che meno che fosse una persona cattiva. Nonostante tutto, continuava ad apprezzare suo marito e a sperare, segretamente, che i loro rapporti potessero migliorare, magari che egli riuscisse a trovare qualcuno che lo facesse sentire più speciale di quanto lei stessa non avesse mai fatto.

Tutto questo, tuttavia, non riuscì a farlo presente a Chunhua, che le stava porgendo un antipasto servito su un vassoio: una serie di affettati gustosi accompagnati da un grissino con cui mangiarli. Con un sospiro, Yueying ringraziò mesta ed avvolse una fetta di prosciutto crudo su un grissino non molto spesso, portandoselo alle labbra per prenderne un morso.

“Qualcosa non va?”

Chunhua aveva poggiato il vassoio sul tavolo e le si era avvicinata con un piatto di cubetti di formaggi misti, spingendosi un po' più vicino come a scrutarla più intensamente, quasi a sottolineare la domanda appena rivolta.

Yueying, dal canto suo, si trovò a non poter trattenere il sospiro affranto in cui si produsse. Rispose quasi esitando, con un certo grado di imbarazzo: “Non credo che mi piaccia il modo in cui sento il nome di Kongming nelle loro conversazioni. Penso che dovremmo pensare e parlare di cose diverse, che ci facciano sentire rilassati, non aumentare la tensione in questo modo.” Cercò di trattenersi dallo sbottare ulteriormente, ma le riuscì soltanto di sbuffare: “In ogni caso, non trovo che sia corretto essere così ingiusti nei suoi confronti!”

Un'altra ondata di risate ed un commento pungente di Zhongda venne dalla cucina, dalla cui direzione arrivava un gustoso aroma di asparagi e pollo; Chunhua scrutò in direzione del fascio di luce che veniva dall'altra stanza e mise via il piatto di formaggi, prendendo posto accanto all'amica.

La scrutò ancora una volta con lo sguardo di chi non si vergogna a fare domande scomode... e, appunto, ne pose una proprio alla donna al suo fianco: “Credevo che non foste in buoni rapporti... lo ami ancora?”

Yueying non seppe reagire immediatamente. Con una buona dose di stupore, trattenne per un momento il respiro, come se quella domanda così intima l'avesse colpita dritta al cuore: “Che domande...” si limitò a mormorare, lì per lì. Purtroppo, Chunhua non era il tipo di persona che accettava repliche vuote alle domande che poneva agli altri; sotto il suo sguardo vagamente indagatore, Yueying scosse il capo: “No, non nel modo in cui intendi. Amo il ricordo che ho di lui, ma ciò che provo per Zhurong è molto più forte. Semplicemente... è una brava persona e parlare di lui in certi modi è indice di poca sensibilità. Ed io non potrei mai innamorarmi di una persona così poco sensibile.”

L'altra sembrò pensarci su per un momento, poi le poggiò, con delicatezza, una mano sul braccio. “Vado a prenderti del vino, ne hai bisogno.” Suggerì con fare un po' chioccia, alzandosi per recarsi, a passo misurato, verso la cucina.

La cosa che stupì Yueying fu che si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Dapprima non poté udire che silenzio... poi, poco a poco, una serie di parole soffocate; a giudicare dal tono di voce minaccioso, quella nota appena tesa nelle parole indecifrabili di Chunhua, Zhurong e Sima Yi non se la stavano passando benissimo... la cosa, per qualche motivo, contribuì al genuino divertimento di Yueying, i cui nervi si rilassarono un poco. Seguirono quelle che sembravano proteste da parte di entrambi, ma le uniche parole che poté comprendere della replica perentoria dell'amica furono: “...altrimenti... persone decenti... da soli!”

Lì per lì Yueying si chiese se non fosse il caso di intervenire e far presente che forse non era il caso di ricorrere a quelle che sembravano minacce per ristabilire l'ordine... ma qualcosa, nel lungo silenzio che seguì dopo l'esclamazione di Chunhua, le disse che, per il momento, sarebbe stato meglio non toccare l'argomento.

Pur apprezzando il gesto della sua amica, di sicuro sarebbe stato meglio toccare l'argomento con Zhurong, di persona, in modo tale che scene del genere non si ripetessero più. Il suono del tappo di una bottiglia di prosecco che saltava sembrò quasi sottolineare positivamente ciò che si era appena ripromessa, mentre l'arrivo di Chunhua con un paio di bicchieri, assieme al parlottare adesso fitto fitto di Zhongda e Zhurong, sembrò segnare la fine delle spiacevolezze di quella serata.

“Grazie.” Mormorò grata.

Chunhua la scrutò ostentando un certo candore che di sicuro non possedeva: “Oh, è solo un po' di vino. Tuttavia... io penso che forse stasera, quando sarete a casa, tu e Zhurong abbiate una cosina di cui parlare...”

Il soggetto in questione, come se qualcuno l'avesse chiamata, uscì dalla cucina con mani bagnate e ficcate in uno strofinaccio per asciugarle; senza proferir verbo, si avvicinò a Yueying e si chinò. “Scusa...” mormorò, prima di baciarla dolcemente e tornarsene nell'altra stanza così com'era venuta.

“Devo ammettere che questo è stato carino.” Ammise Chunhua, ridacchiando mentre versava il prosecco nei bicchieri appositi.

Yueying cercò di ignorare il rossore intenso che le era salito alle gote. “Sì, lo è stato...” prese volentieri il bicchiere che l'altra le porgeva e, mentre riempiva il secondo bicchiere, le rivolse poche parole incerte: “Io... non vorrei averti fatto litigare con tuo marito...”

“Oh, no, non preoccuparti: a lui penserò stanotte.”

“Prego?” fece sconcertata Yueying.

“Come dire... non credo che un po' di autorità gli dispiaccia...”

Questo, per esempio, era un altro degli argomenti da non approfondire... anche se, forse, lei e Zhurong avrebbero potuto coronare la serata con qualcosa di altrettanto interessante.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: In Battle, Side-By-Side - General Audiences

_June estrasse la spada dal corpo ormai senza vita di uno dei cani che l'avevano assalita. “Fottutissimo cagnaccio.” Borbottò, scrollando via il sangue che colava sulla spada che reggeva nella mano destra con un paio di gesti molto bruschi. Sapeva che quello era soltanto l'inizio del suo viaggio e non poteva fare a meno di stringere i denti in un gesto infastidito ogni volta che il boss di turno le impediva di proseguire._

_Al momento, si trovava alla fine di una lunga via dove un'imboscata di assassini era riuscita soltanto a costituire una piacevole distrazione e guardava la nebbia che copriva il grande arco alla fine del borgo. Dubbiosa, si tastò la cintola alla ricerca delle sue fiaschette estus e constatò che gliene erano rimaste almeno quattro... sarebbero bastate? Non che avesse molta scelta, in realtà, dato che tornare indietro e riempirle nuovamente equivaleva a fare la figura dell'idiota, dato che ogni volta che toccava il falò i nemici sembravano resuscitare senza via di scampo._

_Per fortuna, aveva portato i rinforzi._

_Artemis la seguì a ruota, esaminando una serie di coltelli da lancio che aveva frugato dai cadaveri degli assassini eliminati da poco. “Potrebbero farci comodo.” Esordì, ficcandoseli in tasca con naturalezza._

“ _Quante fiaschette ti sono rimaste?”_

“ _Hmm... cinque.”_

“ _Ottimo.”_

_Di fronte a quell'arco coperto dalla nebbia, fianco a fianco, June e Artemis controllarono l'equipaggiamento, cambiandosi in fretta per indossare qualcosa di più protettivo, poi ordinarono gli oggetti a loro disposizione in modo tale da avere quelli più utili immediatamente a disposizione._

“ _Hai bisogno di bere dalla fiaschetta?”_

“ _No, tu?”_

_June scosse il capo._

“ _Andiamo a sconfiggere questa maledetta capra, allora!”_

_Toccarono insieme la nebbia e la attraversarono, immediatamente aggredite da un enorme demone capra e due cani._

 

“I cani! Ammazza prima i cani!” esclamò Zhurong, picchiando sui tasti per schivare un attacco e cercare di mettere un colpo a segno.

Yueying, nel suo ufficio, iniziò a comprendere perché la sua compagna amasse tanto quel gioco: collegate su skype, connesse allo stesso gioco, aveva imparato a padroneggiare i comandi di Dark Souls meglio di quanto avesse mai pensato, data l'opinione unanime sulla difficoltà di quel gioco. Se qualcuno glielo avesse detto, la stessa Yueying non avrebbe mai creduto che le sarebbe stato possibile trascorrere la pausa pranzo picchiando a sua volta sui tasti del computer e combattendo mostri orribili, eppure ecco che era lì, virtualmente fianco a fianco con la sua June – Zhurong – mentre un demone capra cercava di farle a fettine.

Yueying riuscì a mettere a segno un colpo e fuggì immediatamente verso la scalinata che aveva di fronte, seguita a ruota dal grosso demone mentre lasciava che Zhurong si occupasse dei due cani.

Cadde dal piccolo balcone nel tentativo di schivare un attacco, ma venne schiacciata a terra da un attacco effettuato con entrambe le armi del demone. Le restò talmente poca salute che si stupì di non essere morta sul colpo.

Zhurong, intanto, aveva percorso a sua volta la scalinata e adesso, mentre il demone cadeva dal balcone per seguire Yueying, balzò su di lui dall'alto, colpendolo con forza. “Sì!” esclamò Yueying, mentre il suo personaggio beveva dalla fiaschetta estus. “Io faccio da esca, tu colpiscilo come poco fa!”

“Cerca di trattenerlo là sotto!”

Velocemente, con una strategia non complicata, Zhurong riuscì ad infliggere il colpo finale al demone capra ed esultò: “Beccati questa, maledetta capra!”

Artemis, sullo schermo, iniziò a svanire per tornare al proprio universo, ormai il suo compito era finito.

“È stato... interessante. Adesso, però, dovrei tornare al lavoro.”

Zhurong, all'altro capo di skype, rispose stupita: “È già finita la tua pausa pranzo?”

“Da una mezz'ora abbondante, direi.”

“Oh... che peccato.”

Yueying sorrise: “Potremmo sempre riprendere dopo il lavoro e poi andare a cena fuori.”

“Ottima idea. Allora ti aspetto stasera per averti al mio fianco contro altri mostri. Ci conto!”

“A più tardi, tesoro...”

Riagganciando, ebbe quasi la certezza di aver vissuto un momento del genere, in altre epoche, sebbene dal vivo.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Arguing - General Audiences

Era una di quelle giornate no.

Yueying si era svegliata con la netta sensazione che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto, ma non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che si trattasse di... questo. Insomma, si era versata del caffè addosso ed aveva gettato via dei documenti importantissimi per la sua nuova ricerca, ma questo era davvero troppo!

C'erano tante persone attorno a lei, tutte piuttosto silenziose. Qualcuno si teneva stretta qualche parte del corpo ferita, qualcun altro cercava di far coraggio ai propri cari; c'erano infermieri che passavano frettolosamente di lì e dottori che si davano il cambio, c'erano persino stati due pazienti urgenti che non erano ancora venuti fuori.

Il pronto soccorso era uno dei luoghi che Yueying amava di meno in assoluto, trovandolo per certi versi de-umanizzante: pazienti ammassati sulle sedie scomode, infermieri che non li degnavano di uno sguardo e dottori che avrebbero palesemente preferito poter essere altrove. Sebbene lei stessa non stesse male e avesse soltanto dovuto sopportare il dolore dei due piccoli punti che le avevano dato al taglio profondo sulla fronte, accanto al sopracciglio sinistro, la signora che guidava la macchina che le era venuta addosso era ancora dietro quelle porte, a far chissà cosa.

Dopo aver combinato una piccola serie di disastri nel proprio ufficio e persino nei corridoi dell'università, Yueying aveva deciso di chiudere quella giornata in fretta per tornarsene a casa ed evitare di sollevare un solo dito – per consolarsi, soprattutto, ma anche per evitare di distruggere qualcos'altro dopo il posacenere di cristallo di quella mattina. Invece, mentre era ferma al semaforo, era arrivata questa signora non poco nervosa che aveva iniziato a suonare con impazienza; la luce dell'apparecchio era ancora rossa, per cui Yueying non si era neanche sognata di spostarsi di un solo centimetro... eppure, la tizia di dietro aveva continuato a strombazzare senza motivo.

Non sapeva come, ma si era messa a litigarci a gestacci, dallo specchietto retrovisore. Non era nelle sue corde e mai lo era stato, ma l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era stata trovarsi di fronte a qualcuno che non voleva sentire ragioni; così, all'ennesimo gestaccio, seguito da una rapida strombazzata, Yueying aveva definitivamente spento la macchina e si era seduta comodamente sul sedile del guidatore a braccia incrociate. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che quella tizia avrebbe invece tamponato la sua automobile di proposito e con tutta la forza che le consentiva il proprio autoveicolo. La forza dell'urto, tuttavia, era stata inaspettatamente forte, tanto da sbalzare entrambe dal sedile... e sebbene Yueying indossasse – come sempre – la cintura di sicurezza, la signora con i capelli lunghi e bianchi no.

Morale della storia: a Yueying per fortuna erano toccati solo due punti un po' dolorosi sul capo, mentre la molestatrice non stava di sicuro bene. La prima, con un sospirò, maneggiò il proprio cellulare per la quinta volta, cercando di spedire un nuovo messaggio al marito per farsi venire a prendere: la sua macchina era già dal carrozziere e ci sarebbe voluto un po' per riaverla, ma il problema era un altro – Kongming non sembrava neanche aver visualizzato i messaggi. Le sarebbe toccato tornare a casa con i mezzi, mentre l'antidolorifico che aveva in circolo rendeva i suoi arti un po' troppo rilassati.

“Dannazione...” mormorò tra sé, nel suo solitario angolo di sedie contro la parete.

“Dovrei essere io a dirlo.”

Sentendosi chiamata in causa, Yueying alzò lo sguardo verso la figura alta che si stava sedendo accanto a lei: finalmente, la signora con i capelli bianchi e gli occhi chiari era uscita... ed aveva un collare al collo, oltre ad un brutto ematoma pericolosamente vicino alla tempia.

“Mi hanno dato una dose di antidolorifico assurda, potrei sedarci gli orsi.”

Yueying non rispose, ancora arrabbiata con la donna che aveva travolto la sua auto e le aveva rovinato definitivamente la giornata; oltretutto, le sembrava a dir poco assurdo che l'altra adesso le si rivolgesse in tono amichevole dopo averla letteralmente insultata a gesti: si chiese se tanta mancanza di coerenza non fosse dovuta ad un trauma cranico non ancora diagnosticato, ma dovette ammettere che gliene importava relativamente, con quel mal di testa sordo ed il senso di panico che si era insinuato in lei poco a poco, strisciante.

“Ah, ho capito, ti sei offesa.”

“Possiamo evitare di riparlarne? Non vado fiera di ciò che ho fatto, ma, in tutta franchezza, lei è stata non poco ineducata.”

“Ha parlato quella che mi ha mostrato il dito medio dal retrovisore.”

“Ho già detto che non ne vado fiera, ma questo non cambia le cose. Magari, la prossima volta, eviterà di ammazzare qualcuno al semaforo – che, a proposito, era rosso!”

La tizia che le sedeva accanto fece spallucce e non rispose.

“Non posso credere di essere qui, di tutti i posti...” sospirò Yueying, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di respirare a fondo, come a calmarsi.

“Comunque, era rosso quello per i pedoni.”

“Oh, ma per favore! Vada a raccontarlo a quelli dell'assicurazione, non ho intenzione di farmi prendere in giro.”

“Senti, avevo fretta e volevo passare. Che ti costava farti di lato?! Adesso ho perso quel contratto importante...”

Yueying si massaggiò una tempia, sentendosi un po' troppo molle sulla sedia – di sicuro l'altra stava peggio di lei, quindi perché non se ne stava semplicemente zitta e si spostava per lasciarla in pace? Si ritrovò a gemere di dolore, in risposta: “Ecco, magari uscire un po' prima poteva essere una buona idea. Senta, ci sono altri posti liberi, perché deve proprio insistere a parlarmi? Non si sente male?”

“Certo che mi sento male, ma non è di certo questo a mettermi al tappeto. Comunque sei proprio una stronza, te l'hanno mai detto?”

“Vaffanculo.”

“Stronza.”

Yueying decise di non rispondere e tornò a comporre il numero di telefono del marito, portandosi lo smartphone all'orecchio per ascoltare il suono degli squilli che si susseguivano uno dopo l'altro, lentamente... finché non scattò la segreteria telefonica. Non avendo voglia di farsi ascoltare dalla tizia che aveva accanto, si limitò a chiudere la chiamata senza lasciare alcun messaggio vocale, tuttavia non mise via l'apparecchio prima di aver mandato al marito almeno un altro messaggio dove gli spiegava la situazione.

“Come mai sei ancora qui? Ti hanno dato due punti, finito: vai a casa, no?”

“Si può sapere perché non mi lascia in pace? Per inciso, attendo il risultato della radiografia, ma non vedo perché giustificarmi proprio con lei.” Sbottò sottovoce, stancamente: “Che gente.”

“Tutto questo non sarebbe successo se avessi accostato.”

Yueying, per tutta risposta, si alzò e, sotto lo sguardo curioso di qualche paziente, si spostò all'altro capo della sala, trovando per fortuna un altro angolo appartato. Si sedette con calma, lo sguardo fisso in direzione dell'altra, e poggiò il capo contro il muro, in preda ad un'ondata di dolore sordo: no, decisamente arrabbiarsi non le faceva bene.

Chiuse gli occhi per cercare di rilassarsi, immaginando di essere stesa su un prato fiorito nonostante i rumori provenienti dal lettino che stavano trascinando, il tossicchiare di qualche paziente... ed il calore di qualcuno che si era seduto accanto a lei. Immaginò il canto degli uccellini, il frusciare delle foglie nella brezza, l'odore di lavanda e il ronzio degli insetti che le passavano attorno, sentendo gradualmente la tensione allentarsi e sciogliersi per lasciare posto ad un tenero calore.

Questo, almeno, finché una voce ormai familiare non interruppe l'idillio.

“Mi chiamo Zhurong, comunque.”

Yueying avrebbe voluto gridare. Tuttavia, la calma con cui l'altra l'aveva approcciata la spinse a non scattare ancora una volta; lentamente, schiuse gli occhi per ritrovarsi davanti la solita donna il cui volto le avrebbe, probabilmente, dato gli incubi. Si presentò a sua volta, forse un po' incerta: “Yueying. Finora non è stato esattamente un piacere, ma spero di ricredermi.”

“Basta litigare, su...”

Nonostante tutto, vedere Zhurong rabbonirsi la spinse a sciogliersi in un sorriso. Annuì in silenzio, cercando di conservare quel momento di calma: si convinse che l'assicurazione avrebbe pensato a tutto, che era ormai inutile arrabbiarsi per ciò che era successo.

“Tieni...” l'altra le porse un biglietto da visita preso da una tasca della borsa che aveva con sé. “Il mio numero, nel caso in cui l'assicurazione dovesse chiederlo.”

“Hai una penna?”

Zhurong annuì e frugò all'interno della grande borsa che portava in grembo, per tirarne poi fuori una penna e un altro biglietto da visita. Yueying li prese con un ringraziamento mormorato e segnò rapidamente i suoi contatti, prima di restituirle il tutto: “Ti ho scritto anche l'e-mail, per qualsiasi evenienza.”

“Grazie. Hmm... mi rendo conto che possa suonare molto strano, ma potremmo farci un selfie insieme?”

“Prego?”

La tizia alta con i capelli bianchi sospirò: “Ero davvero molto di fretta, dovevo chiudere un contratto molto importante. Ho mandato un messaggio al mio cliente e gli ho spiegato cos'è successo, ma non vuole credermi. Perciò... potresti aiutarmi? Basta un selfie, tanto per mostrargli che non scherzo.”

“Non mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?”

“No, credimi... preferirei proprio non avere nulla a che fare con quell'idiota. Sai però com'è... il lavoro è lavoro...”

“Lo capisco. Dai, facciamoci il peggior selfie della nostra vita.”

Zhurong ridacchiò e si allungò verso Yueying, per comprendere entrambe nell'inquadratura: lo scatto venne poco dopo, la tizia si allontanò e tornò a digitare qualcosa sul proprio telefono.

“Sai che ti devo dire...” commentò qualche momento più tardi, mentre la stessa Yueying iniziava a sentirsi meglio. “Nonostante tutto, sei proprio carina in questa foto. Voglio dire, nella realtà sei mille volte meglio, ma...” si interruppe tutto ad un tratto, voltandosi a guardarla con occhi appena sgranati. “Niente.”

“Uhm... grazie?”

“Ti va di prendere qualcosa di caldo quando usciamo da qui?”

Yueying, più che dalla domanda, restò sorpresa dalla propria risposta. “Perché no?”

Tuttavia, una manciata di secondi dopo, il suo smartphone vibrò: una serie di messaggi di risposta da parte di Kongming, che l'aveva avvisata di restare dov'era, l'avrebbe raggiunta immediatamente.

“Cambio di programma, mio marito sarà qui tra poco. L'idea di prendere qualcosa insieme, però, non la butterei via... che ne dici?”

“Sarebbe bello... anche se sei sposata.”

Yueying comprese solo dopo un momento le reali intenzioni di Zhurong e, spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa, fece per scusarsi, profondamente in imbarazzo per il modo in cui aveva gestito la situazione, ma l'altra scosse il capo.

“Non ne hai motivo.”

“Ma...”

“Portami solo in un posto carino. Come amiche, se ti va.”

“Sarebbe bello.”

Forse quella giornata aveva finito per portare qualcosa di positivo, considerò Yueying, con un dolce rossore sul viso.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Making Up Afterwards - General Audiences

Il silenzio che regnava sovrano sulla cucina avrebbe messo chiunque a disagio.

Yueying, in quel particolare periodo del mese, era di solito molto nervosa, ma durante quel mese in particolare iniziava a spaventare Zhurong che, dal canto suo, soffriva del malumore tipico dei giorni di ciclo mensile. Stanche dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro e doloranti per via dei crampi, avevano accomodato alla meno peggio una cena da consumare velocemente per poi ficcarsi sotto le coperte e stringersi insieme in un abbraccio, magari addormentarsi cullate dai reciprochi respiri.

Invece, le cose erano andate abbastanza diversamente.

Dopo una stancante giornata passata a cercare di prendere in mano l'orribile caso di bullismo avvenuto di recente al campus ed una chiacchierata particolarmente frustrante con il giovanotto colpevole, Yueying aveva accumulato un tale livello di stress e nervosismo da scattare molto male di fronte ad un errore futile: un toast lasciato un po' troppo tempo a cuocere, fino ad annerire del tutto. A sua discolpa, Zhurong le aveva fatto presente che avrebbe potuto anche prestarvi un minimo di attenzione: Yueying era scattata su come un grillo piuttosto aggressivo, gettando via il coltello con insofferenza ed esclamando di essere stanca di dover controllare che gli altri facessero il proprio dovere.

Zhurong, dopo un'intera giornata passata a smontare una mostra tutta per conto suo dato che Wang Yi aveva preso una brutta influenza, e dopo aver trascorso un pomeriggio a cercare di contattare un idraulico che aggiustasse il tubo improvvisamente esploso senza alcun motivo senza riuscire a concludere qualcosa, non era proprio riuscita a trattenersi: rabbiosamente, aveva rimbeccato di non aver mai avuto nessuno a cui potersi rivolgere nei momenti di difficoltà.

Da lì, era nato un litigio che, se possibile, aveva avuto un'escalation superiore di quella del giorno del loro primo incontro. Entrambe nervose e con le loro buone ragioni per esserlo, avevano sfogato una serie di istanze che avrebbero tanto voluto poter rivolgere ai diretti interessati, ma che invece avevano trovato sfogo in quella discussione improvvisa, eppure molto accesa. Alla fine, tuttavia, Zhurong fu la prima a mollare, ormai troppo stanca persino per sprecare energie litigando; invece, si scostò ed aprì l'anta della cucina per prendere la confezione del pane... vuota.

Il silenzio era sceso, gelido.

E mentre Zhurong se ne stava seduta sulla sedia, mordicchiandosi un dito senza nemmeno farci caso, Yueying intanto continuava a starsene in piedi per conto suo, il capo chino come se stesse freneticamente pensando a qualcosa. Un po' a disagio, alla fine fu lei a voltarsi per prima e proporre, mugugnando: “Ti va di prendere una pizza? Ce la facciamo portare a casa.”

La replica della sua compagna arrivò qualche istante dopo, con altrettanta esitazione: “Ottima idea. Cosa vuoi? Chiamo io.”

Poco a poco, Yueying mosse piccoli passi timidi verso la sua dolce metà, seduta all'altro capo del tavolo. Chinandosi per poggiare un bacio tra i capelli bianchi e folti, mormorò: “Per iniziare, vorrei scusarmi. Quanto alla pizza... che ne dici di dare del nostro peggio? Vedo che è stata una pessima giornata per entrambe.”

“Mi dispiace, sono stata... pessima!”

“Proprio come la nostra giornata, sei a tema.”

Sorridendo, Zhurong scosse appena il capo, tornando ad affari molto più importanti: “Giornata orribile, mestruazioni orribili... una cena orribile, nel senso di poco salutare, dovrebbe essere totalmente in linea.”

“Mi affido al tuo genio.”

“Non te ne pentirai. A proposito, perché la prossima volta non mi chiami, quando avrai ancora a che fare con un bulletto? Ho degli ottimi argomenti per... convincerlo... a fare l'essere umano decente.”

Yueying ridacchiò: “Vorrei proprio vedere la sua faccia...” abbracciò dolcemente la sua compagna, cingendole gentilmente le spalle. “Permettimi di ricambiare, la prossima volta che avrai bisogno di un idraulico.”

“Ne hai uno di fiducia?”

“Diciamo solo che sono piuttosto brava con la chiave inglese.”

Rise nel vedere la meraviglia farsi largo sul viso di Zhurong, sebbene fu piacevolmente lusingata quando si sentì dire: “C'è qualcosa che non sai fare?”

“Sono abbastanza sicura che quel bulletto abbia bisogno dei tuoi argomenti.”

“Fidati, sarà un piacere.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other’s Eyes - General Audiences

Sedute al tavolo di un caffè ben tenuto ed accogliente, Yueying e Zhurong si scrutavano a vicenda, senza prestare molta attenzione alle bevande fredde che avevano davanti. Si erano rifugiate lì dentro dalla calura estiva, cercando sollievo in un ambiente con aria condizionata e una bibita fresca; in quel momento, tuttavia, si ritrovavano a stringersi le mani luna dell'altra sul tavolo e a guardarsi negli occhi, conversando con un certo divertimento.

Non uscivano insieme da molto, ma avevano superato il grande scoglio di riprendere a frequentare qualcuno dopo tanto tempo, si erano anche abituate ognuna ai ritmi e ai difetti dell'altra. Ultimamente, davvero, non c'era alcun problema che potesse scuotere negativamente ciò che stavano costruendo – e la cosa rendeva Zhurong estremamente felice, dato che il divorzio aveva lasciato i suoi segni anche in Yueying, che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non farlo pesare.

Guardando negli occhi della sua compagna, Zhurong vide solo tanta serenità ed un amore di cui ancora non riusciva a credere essere la destinataria. Sentì il cuore come allargarsi, riscaldarsi e rallentare appena i battiti, per poi accelerare: ciò che sentiva per la donna che aveva davanti poteva essere una sola cosa e, sebbene l'avesse già compreso in quel pronto soccorso, quando Yueying le aveva proposto ugualmente di uscire, ormai non riusciva più a glissare sull'argomento.

Zhurong, sentendosi un po' perduta, si rese conto di amare Yueying, di adorarla dal profondo del cuore.

Normalmente, non si sarebbe posta tanti problemi a dichiararsi, non aveva mai avuto la propensione a crearsi problemi simili. Tuttavia, dato che con lei si sentiva bene, appagata, letteralmente felice e serena, era davvero il caso di andarci piano: un divorzio, il cambio di abitudini e domicilio... Yueying negli ultimi mesi era stata sommersa di impegni e cose da fare, tanto da non trovare un momento per finire di spacchettare tutte le sue cose. Darle un altro pensiero, spaventarla... no, sarebbe stato controproducente per entrambe, avrebbe significato bruciare le tappe e rovinare il dolce idillio che erano riuscite a crearsi, quel piccolo spazio perfetto lontano dalla monotonia e dalle preoccupazioni.

Guardando negli occhi di Yueying, Zhurong vide già amore e quasi si commosse.

“Zhurong?”

“Dimmi...”

“Potrei restare così per ore.”

“Anch'io.”

Zhurong accarezzò le mani di Yueying con dolcezza, intrecciando le loro dita insieme.

Per un solo istante aveva sperato di sentirsi dire qualcosa di più, ma non riuscì neanche a restarci male, sapendo che ciò che aveva scorto non poteva essere frutto della sua immaginazione. Serenamente, sorrise e tornò a scrutare Yueying con intensità, non riuscendo proprio a staccarle gli occhi di dosso.

“Credo di amarti...” mormorò Yueying, così a bruciapelo che Zhurong si rese conto dell'accaduto con un momento di ritardo.

“Davvero...?”

“Hai la faccia di qualcuno che ha appena visto un asino volare.”

Sì, era molto probabile: Zhurong davvero stentava a credere di aver sentito quelle parole. Non era una versione ufficiale, ma tanto le bastava per sentirsi felice di uscire con la donna che sedeva di fronte a lei e che la guardava con quei suoi occhi verdi che ormai la stessa Zhurong avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.

“Ed io amo te, Yueying.” Sorrise e si sporse sul tavolo, allungandosi verso la sua amata.

Sollevata, Yueying si produsse in un sorriso radioso. “Ed io che credevo avessi bisogno di tempo...”

“L'unico tempo di cui ho bisogno è quello trascorso con te.”

“Sì, credo proprio di amarti.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Getting Married - General Audiences

 

“Piuttosto, quando vi sposerete tu e Zhurong? Non voglio assistere al vostro matrimonio dopo aver assistito a quello dei miei figli! Voglio dire, a cinquant'anni sarò ancora una bella donna, ma sarò una cinquantenne, diamine.”

Le parole di Zhang Chunhua lasciarono Yueying esterrefatta.

Sedute alla solita sala da tè dove erano solite aggiornarsi sulle rispettive vite, di fronte ad una tazza di tè darjeeling ed un piccolo vassoio di biscottini particolari, Chunhua aveva preso la palla al balzo quando Yueying le aveva chiesto dei suoi figli e si era definita felice che Zhao si fosse innamorato, ricambiato, di una ragazza seria che lo spronava costantemente a fare del proprio meglio, in contrasto con quel suo carattere un po' semplice.

“Non è un po' presto per pensare al matrimonio dei tuoi figli?”

“Ovvio che sì, è proprio per questo che sarebbe assurdo se loro riuscissero a sposarsi prima di te e Zhurong.”

Yueying fece spallucce, chinando il capo per godere dell'odore che saliva dalla sua tazza calda, un aroma incredibile e molto piacevole. Dopo l'iniziale convinzione che ogni spiegazione fosse futile o superflua, decise ugualmente di spiegare il proprio punto di vista con poche e semplici parole: “Un matrimonio è un grande passo da compiere. So che ormai è come se fossimo sposate e che sarebbe solo una formalità, ma penso che sia meglio non essere avventati.”

“Ma se sono anni che state insieme!”

“Lo so.”

Chunhua la scrutò incredula, battendo le palpebre in segno di sbigottimento, come se non trovasse parole adatte a fornirle una replica.

Yueying, dal canto suo, cercò di chiudere presto il discorso: “Non credo di essere pronta.”

Il suo precedente matrimonio era, come lo avrebbero definito praticamente tutti, perfetto, eppure era finito in malo modo e lei stessa, in tutta onestà, era sicura che la colpa era da imputare unicamente ad una semplice scelta: aveva scelto di chiudere un rapporto idilliaco per inseguirne uno con una donna appena conosciuta. Pur non dandolo a vedere, coltivava ancora segretamente i sensi di colpa dovuti ad una scelta così... illogica, per i suoi standard.

Non che il rapporto con Zhurong non fosse splendido, anzi, in verità le loro differenze, nonostante in alcuni momenti potessero rivelarsi frustranti, in realtà erano continua fonte di stimolo, Yueying non si annoiava mai. E sebbene sapesse sempre cosa aspettarsi durante il suo precedente matrimonio, adesso continuare a sorprendersi era una piacevole quotidianità; nulla di tutto questo sarebbe realmente cambiato sposando Zhurong... eppure, in qualche modo sentì di non meritarlo, non nel modo in cui aveva gestito la fine di una lunghissima relazione ricca d'amore.

“Cosa conti di fare, quindi?” Chunhua la scrutò con serietà, abbandonando la propria opera di convinzione.

“Che intendi?”

“Immagino che prima o poi Zhurong voglia sposarti, o che tu ne abbia l'intenzione. Come pensi di affrontare la cosa?”

Yueying la scrutò da sopra la propria tazza. “Non ne ho idea. A volte sento di non meritarmelo.”

“Yueying...” sospirò l'altra. “Il matrimonio non è una cosa che ti meriti, è qualcosa che fai per amore. O per convenienza, ma quello è un altro discorso e non è questo il caso.” Fece una pausa, addentando un dolcetto, per poi spiegarsi: “Se il matrimonio fosse assegnato in base al merito, avrebbero istituito un patentino per sposarsi; per fortuna, tu ami una donna fantastica che – ne sono sicura – sarebbe pronta a fare di tutto per te... e viceversa. Non è forse questo, il matrimonio? Unirsi alla persona che si ama in modo tale da affrontare insieme le avversità.”

“Vallo a dire al mio ex marito...”

“Per quanto possa essere di parte, so che in questa situazione sei dalla parte del torto. Potrei però farti presente che sei stata onesta con lui e te stessa: in molti, nella tua situazione, avrebbero deciso di usare Zhurong come amante. Hai avuto polso per agire e scegliere, e hai scelto col cuore; adesso, dopo anni, siete ancora insieme e vi divertite, vi amate: non pensi che sia abbastanza per pensare di poter sposare qualcuno?”

“Lo è.”

“Ma continui a rimandare.”

Yueying alzò lo sguardo sul viso dell'amica ed inclinò gentilmente il capo di lato, mentre rimbeccava: “Hai forse scommesso con tuo marito?”

“Hm? No. Se così fosse, credimi, in questo momento ti starei raccontando tutti gli orrori del matrimonio, uno per uno.”

“Scommetteresti contro il mio matrimonio?!”

“Lo dici tu stessa: i tempi non sono maturi.”

Eppure, non poté fare a meno di restarci male, l'idea che Chunhua le prospettasse un futuro matrimonio con Zhurong non era totalmente errata, anzi, la stessa Yueying si crogiolava teneramente in queste piccole divagazioni. Scosse il capo, comunque, e prese un abbondante sorso di tè, glissando sull'argomento.

 

“Dunque... Chunhua oggi ti ha detto che non vuole essere una bella donna cinquantenne quando ci sposeremo, perciò dovremmo sposarci mentre lei è ancora giovane e bella.” Zhurong tagliò corto, gli occhi appena assottigliati in un'espressione seria e concentrata nel tentativo di comprendere.

“Più o meno... più un'altra serie di discorsi ben più profondi.”

Yueying sedeva sulla scrivania della compagna, occupandone un angolo, mentre l'altra compilava moduli su moduli. Le aveva raccontato della scena pomeridiana per cercare conforto e conferma a sostegno del proprio timore di fare un passo più lungo della gamba, ma Zhurong sembrava più divertita che altro.

“E quindi?”

“Beh...” Yueying esitò per un momento, arrossendo d'imbarazzo, ma si sforzò di arrivare fino in fondo a quel discorso. “Ecco... volevo solo chiederti... tu come la pensi?”

“Io penso che non credo nel matrimonio come istituzione.”

“Non vuoi sposarti?”

Zhurong sorrise, lo sguardo chino sui fogli che firmava frettolosamente: “Ti sposerei anche ieri, credimi, ma non lo farei per la cerimonia, gli abiti o perché ci creda. Lo farei soltanto per mettere in chiaro di fronte allo Stato che siamo una cosa sola.”

“Una... cosa...”

“...sola. Ti imbarazza?”

No, Yueying non era imbarazzata da quelle parole, tutt'altro: era felice di poter essere al fianco di una persona che ragionasse in quei termini, che non desse importanza al gesto in sé ma che si curasse di assicurarsi, come coppia, dei benefici che tutti coloro che si amano dovrebbero avere. “No.” mormorò alla fine, dolcemente.

“Non ti dà fastidio che io non ci creda?”

“...lo stai chiedendo ad una donna divorziata.”

Zhurong rise di gusto. “Hai ragione. Tornando a noi, penso che non abbia importanza: ti amo e voglio sposarti, ma non perché la trovi una cosa romantica.”

“Perché è la cosa giusta da fare.”

“Esatto.”

Yueying annuì, pensosa, e cercò di non dare a vedere il dolce tremito che le attraversava le mani, in un moto di emozione. Non che questo la rendesse meno dubbiosa nei confronti dell'eventualità di sposare la sua dolce metà, ma era un buon punto di inizio per lavorarci su.

“Ti va di andare al cinema, appena finisco qui?”

Sarebbe anche andata in capo al mondo, con Zhurong. Forse anche a sposarsi, sebbene non presto.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: On one of their birthdays - General Audiences

Zhurong era estremamente stanca.

Per il compleanno di Yueying, Zhang Chunhua aveva pensato bene di dare una festa con poche persone, ma organizzata impeccabilmente, ed aveva assegnato ad ognuno degli invitati un compito. Zhurong aveva accettato entusiasta, affidandosi all'amica che meglio sembrava conoscere Yueying per organizzare qualcosa di speciale che avrebbe emozionato la sua compagna, pur non avendo considerato un dettaglio fondamentale: quando Chunhua aveva in mente qualcosa, non c'era verso di convincerla a lasciar perdere.

Difatti, dopo aver stilato una lista di bevande e cibi da prendere, oltre che di locali in cui avrebbero potuto organizzare quella festa intima, l'organizzatrice si era voltata verso Zhurong e l'aveva scrutata con un sorriso per nulla rassicurante.

“Perché non le chiedi di sposarla?” aveva suggerito.

Quello era stato l'inizio della fine.

Wang Yi aveva scosso energicamente il capo e fatto presente che non sarebbe stato il caso, in fondo aveva affrontato un divorzio e probabilmente aveva intenzione di non bruciare le tappe. Zhurong si era schierata con lei, ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di non darlo molto a vedere per non sembrare ansiosa di scrollarsi di dosso certe responsabilità; così, aveva passato un'intera settimana a cercare di mediare a due posizioni diametralmente opposte.

In un modo o nell'altro, tuttavia, finalmente la festa era stata organizzata: Chunhua aveva scelto e prenotato esclusivamente per loro un bellissimo locale la cui vista dava su un giardino che riproduceva fedelmente, sebbene in miniatura, quello principale di Versailles, con tanto di statue. Il menù era stato deciso da Wang Yi, insospettabile buona forchetta, mentre Zhurong si era occupata di trovare un regalo adatto all'occasione.

“Non ho intenzione di farle la proposta!”

Aspettando che Yueying fosse pronta, Zhurong aveva fatto l'ultima chiamata a Chunhua per confermare che fosse tutto pronto, ricevendo la solita esortazione.

“Ma che razza di compleanno speciale sarebbe, senza?”

“Chunhua, ti apprezzo come persona, ma non insistere. È ancora presto e stiamo bene così, grazie.”

“Guastafeste. In ogni caso, è tutto pronto, manca solo la festeggiata... e quella che non sarà sua moglie a breve.”

“Arrivano entrambe tra mezz'ora, non preoccuparti.”

Dopo i convenevoli di rito, Zhurong riagganciò, felice che fosse finalmente giunto quel momento. Sarebbe stato stupendo vedere gli occhi di Yueying brillare di felicità, trascorrere una serata così particolare – e, finalmente, smettere di sentirsi fare quell'assurda richiesta da Chunhua che l'aveva ormai sfiancata.

Stancamente, Zhurong si portò una mano alle labbra per coprire il poderoso sbadiglio in cui si esibì.

“Come sto?” Yueying le si avvicinò, mostrando il bel vestito che scendeva delicatamente sul suo corpo, valorizzandolo. “Se sei stanca, sai che possiamo sempre rimandare. Lo spettacolo sarà a teatro fino a dicembre, c'è tempo!”

“Sei bellissima, come sempre... e no, voglio portarti proprio stasera. Vogliamo andare?”

“Ho bisogno di profumo. Ne vuoi?”

“Perché no...” Zhurong accordò serenamente, non riuscendo a mettere insieme le parole per formulare la battutaccia che aveva in mente.

Qualche minuto dopo, finalmente si trovavano in auto, ferme al semaforo.

“Sicura di non voler uscire da quei vestiti ed entrare in un letto caldo?” rise Yueying.

“Oh, mi piacerebbe...” replicò la compagna, con leggerezza, aggiungendo senza pensarci: “...ma Chunhua ci aspetta.”

Si rese conto dell'errore fatto solo dopo un momento di silenzio glaciale. “Merda!” esclamò, portandosi subito dopo una mano alle labbra, come ad impedirsi di parlare ancora.

“Immagino che dovesse essere una festa a sorpresa.” Rise Yueying, allungando una mano per accarezzare il braccio destro di Zhurong, in un gesto rassicurante.

“Scusami...”

“Sei stanca, no? Può capitare.”

“Ti ho rovinato la sorpresa...”

Yueying sorrise, divertita: “Vorrà dire che fingerò sorpresa per non deludere Chunhua. Immagino che ti abbia sfiancato non poco...”

“Non sai quanto. Però devo ammettere che ha scelto un posto stupendo!”

“Non vedo l'ora di arrivare, allora.”

Zhurong, di fronte a tanta comprensione, accostò l'auto e si tuffò ad abbracciare la sua dolce metà, stringendosela al petto.

“Ti adoro!” esclamò, con coinvolgimento.

“Ne sono felice, ti adoro anch'io. Adesso, però, vogliamo andare? Ho una festa che mi attende; sai... la mia compagna mi ha detto di fingere di essere sorpresa...”

Zhurong rise e scosse il capo, ripartendo. Quantomeno, adesso Yueying l'avrebbe protetta dalle idee folli di Chunhua.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous - General Audiences

La stanza era calda ed un lieve sentore di sigaretta aleggiava nell'aria, sebbene non si potesse fumare all'interno di quel locale. C'era un gran vociare e risate, tanti volti sorridenti puntati proprio verso di loro, che dividevano un microfono mentre duettavano la celeberrima Ebony and Ivory, ciascuna con un delizioso cocktail rosso e piuttosto alcolico in mano.

Certo, le luci al neon delle scritte appese al muro ferivano un po' gli occhi e la luminosità dello schermo su cui scorrevano le parole era un po' troppo alta, ma era fattibile – in ogni caso, conoscevano le parole esattamente a memoria. Così, mentre Zhurong si esibiva in un cantato ricco di pathos, Yueying sorseggiava dal proprio bicchiere e scuoteva il capo a tempo, muovendo i fianchi lentamente, come se ballasse un lento.

Lì per lì, Zhurong non si accorse di nulla, ma quando Yueying prese il microfono in mano, ebbe la netta sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, ma non riuscì a comprendere di cosa si trattasse; che fosse qualcosa nelle note prese da Yueying, un tono più alte del dovuto, o che fosse il fatto che quel che cantava non aveva senso, non aveva importanza, erano lì e si stavano divertendo!

Così non sembravano pensarla Zhang Chunhua e Wang Yi, sedute ad un tavolo poco distante, che le scrutavano a braccia incrociate e, sebbene la seconda fosse estremamente accigliata, la prima si stava divertendo come non mai: non aveva mai visto Yueying ubriaca, ma sapeva già che l'avrebbe indotta a bere anche in futuro, dato che per tutta la sera non aveva fatto altro che fare battutacce... e adesso imitava una rockstar, sebbene non fosse esattamente la canzone giusta per farlo.

“Andiamo a prenderle, si sono già rese abbastanza ridicole.” Mugugnò Wang Yi, sebbene avesse fissato a lungo la scena con una certa fascinazione: una donna così posata come Yueying che si riduceva così dopo un po' troppi cocktail era quanto di più curioso avesse visto negli ultimi tempi. Forse era proprio vero che quelli tranquilli, in fondo, si scatenavano senza pudore.

“Le trovo adorabili...” rise Chunhua, scrutando Zhurong che abbracciava la sua compagna da dietro e si chinava sulla sua spalla per cantare insieme il ritornello – ovviamente ognuna con parole diverse, qualcuna persino inventata, e con tempi musicali molto, molto diversi rispetto a quello della canzone originale. Erano un vero e proprio spettacolo.

“Adorabili o no, mi stanno uccidendo i timpani.”

Rassegnata, Chunhua si alzò, seguita immediatamente dall'altra, e si avvicinò al piccolo palco, salendo lateralmente per togliere gentilmente il microfono di mano alla sua amica. Il microfono venne subito via, ma Yueying non ne volle sapere di scendere ed insistette per cantare ancora una canzone.

“No! La mia Yue!” esclamò Zhurong, trascinata via pesantemente da una Yi dotata di forza non indifferente. Passando vicino a loro, la socia ubriaca allungò le mani e si trascinò di rimando la sua dolce metà ubriaca, ridacchiando quando Yueying inciampò e le crollò addosso.

In un coro di risate da parte del pubblico, le quattro donne pagarono e le due che erano ancora sobrie cercarono di trascinarsele verso la macchina al più presto.

 

“Non posso crederci!” aveva esclamato Yueying, pallida come un cencio e reduce da un mal di testa che l'aveva debilitata per gran parte della giornata. “Non posso aver fatto quelle cose!”

La sua amica, all'altro capo del telefono, aveva riso e le aveva assicurato che chiunque presente durante quella serata non avrebbe mai dimenticato la sua splendida performance. Yueying, demoralizzata, aveva chiuso la chiamata e si era concessa un sospiro greve, pieno di imbarazzo.

“Non mi ricordo niente, ma posso garantirti che è stato divertente.” La rassicurò, in quel momento, la sua dolce metà, sedendosi accanto a lei sul bordo del letto appena rifatto.

“Non ti imbarazza esserti resa ridicola di fronte a tutta quella gente?”

“Perché dovrebbe? Ho bevuto come una spugna, mi sono divertita e, anche se non ricordo niente, la mia socia ride ancora di me! Io questa la chiamo una bella nottata, tu no?”

Yueying, interdetta, fece per replicare, ma non trovò alcuna parola adatta alla situazione. Invece, si accontentò di cercare le labbra della sua compagna per baciarla con dolcezza.

“La prossima volta voglio cantare qualcosa di Clapton! La conosci quella che fa...”

Zhurong venne prontamente interrotta dalla sua dolce metà: “Ti prego, non farmi replicare, Chunhua continua a ridere e a dire che eravamo tenere...”

“Vedi? Lei sì che ha buon gusto! Ecco, la prossima volta dovrei duettare con lei, sarebbe divertente.”

Yueying dubitò fortemente della cosa, dato che Chunhua era ben nota per reggere alcol anche in dosi massicce, ma non lo fece presente. Una piccola punta di gelosia le suggerì che forse sarebbe stato divertente rifarlo insieme.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Doing Something Sweet - General Audiences

Il dolce profumo di fiori aleggiava delicatamente nell'abitacolo della macchina ferma al parcheggio.

Yueying aveva preso dal fiorista un gran mazzo di fiori dei colori che la sua compagna preferiva, in occasione del suo compleanno. Aveva organizzato una bella cena romantica in un locale che aveva riservato loro un tavolo molto appartato su una terrazza che dava sul panorama mozzafiato della città di sera, con le luci accese che brillavano in lontananza; per una volta, non aveva invitato amici e colleghi, cercando di passare la serata da sole, a lume di candela.

Tutto ciò avrebbe dovuto essere facile, ma c'era un problema. Dopo aver prenotato locale, essersi vestita e truccata per l'occasione, aver comprato regalo e mazzo di fiori, adesso Yueying non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di mettere un solo piede al di fuori della macchina, nel timore che Zhurong giudicasse la sua idea stupida; le aveva detto che sarebbe andata a prenderla alla galleria dopo l'orario di lavoro per portarla a cena fuori, ma non le aveva accennato nulla della cena elegante... o del mazzo di fiori.

Yueying non aveva mai portato fiori a nessuno, non per occasioni romantiche, e adesso, con quel grande mazzo in mano, che mandava quel gentile odore nell'aria, si sentì enormemente ridicola; la stessa Zhurong aveva ammesso di non essere il tipo di persona che regala fiori e che probabilmente non sarebbe mai accaduto, mentre Yueying ne aveva ricevuti e ne era stata felicissima. Così, aveva deciso di far provare alla sua dolce metà la stessa dolce gioia ed aveva commissionato quel bouquet su misura.

Adesso, però, il pensiero della probabile risata della sua compagna iniziava a farla sentire inadeguata. Che l'altra non avesse mai optato per i fiori era ormai assodato, ma se riceverli avesse soltanto scatenato una reazione negativa? Razionalmente, era un timore stupido e infondato, ma qualcosa, inconsciamente, le disse che forse prima avrebbe dovuto tastare il terreno.

Scese in fretta dalla macchina e fece il giro, aprendo il portabagagli per nascondervi il grande mazzo.

“Che stai facendo?”

La voce carica di perplessità di Zhurong era arrivata alle orecchie di Yueying improvvisamente e l'aveva colta talmente di sorpresa da indurla a balzare poco piacevolmente sul posto, voltandosi con aria estremamente colpevole. La sua dolce metà era in piedi accanto a lei intenta a scrutare il grande mazzo di fiori e poi il suo viso rosso di imbarazzo, in attesa di una risposta ad una domanda perfettamente lecita.

“Oh, ti sei cambiata! Sei splendida...” glissò Yueying, poggiando in fretta e furia il bouquet nel portabagagli ed alzando un braccio per chiuderlo più rapidamente possibile.

“Sono fiori?”

“...quali?”

“Quelli! Perché li stai nascondendo?!”

Alla fine, Yueying, sconfitta, sospirò e tirò nuovamente su l'anta. “Li ho presi per il tuo compleanno.” Si giustificò, sprofondando in un imbarazzo sempre più forte mentre afferrava il bouquet e lo porgeva alla sua compagna. “Pensavo che ti avrebbero fatto piacere...”

Prendendo il mazzo di fiori tra le mani, Zhurong rivolse un'occhiata confusa alla sua compagna. “Per me?” ripeté, curiosa.

“So che non ami i fiori e che non ne hai mai regalati, ma credevo che potesse essere un'idea carina. Immagino che non lo sia, invece... così li stavo togliendo di mezzo.”

“Sono...”

Yueying restò a scrutare la sua dolce metà preparandosi a sentirsi prendere in giro.

“Sono bellissimi e fanno un ottimo profumo, grazie. Sai... è la prima volta che ne ricevo...”

Gli occhi lucidi di Zhurong ed il dolce tremolio nella sua voce convinsero Yueying della sincerità della sua dichiarazione e la spinsero a darsi dell'idiota. Con un sorriso, replicò teneramente: “Sono felice che ti piacciano, questi sono i fiori che mi ricordano te...”

L'abbraccio improvviso di Zhurong fece sospirare Yueying di soddisfazione e la rassicurò, ma le parole che venero dalla sua compagna la emozionarono: “Nulla di ciò che fai potrà mai essere stupido, Yueying. Questi fiori sono bellissimi, sono felice che tu me ne abbia regalati...”

“Ti amo...”

“Anche io ti amo, molto.”

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Doing Something Hot - Explicit

L'aria era calda sulla pelle umida di acqua e sudore che andava a scurirsi sotto l'effetto dei raggi solari.

Il sole era alto e forte, battendo senza pietà persino durante le prime ore del mattino e rendendo l'acqua tiepida ancor prima dell'arrivo di mezzogiorno. Zhurong aveva pensato bene di proporre alla sua dolce metà un fine settimana al mare, luogo che la stessa Yueying aveva ammesso non amare particolarmente – ed era ben comprensibile, con una pelle come quella era quasi certo che si scottasse.

Arrivate in spiaggia di buon mattino, avevano piazzato il loro ombrellone in un angolo di spiaggia pulito ed un po' appartato, sicure di non essere notate da gente che avrebbe potuto recare loro fastidio, per un motivo o per l'altro. Zhurong aveva acquistato un enorme telo mare che accogliesse entrambe; non era stato facile trovarne uno, ma quello che Yueying aveva steso somigliava davvero a un grande lenzuolo, con delizia di entrambe. Non che l'ombra proiettata dall'ombrellone coprisse entrambe, ma con un po' di pazienza Yueying avrebbe potuto prendere la parte d'ombra e munirsi di crema.

La parte sulla crema, poi, per Zhurong era stata la ciliegina sulla torta.

Sebbene la sua compagna fosse rimasta sotto l'ombrellone, ben protetta dall'ombra, a leggere un tomo non indifferente, Zhurong si era gettata in acqua e si era fatta una bella nuotata, arrivando quasi al largo con ampie bracciate e poi tornando indietro, immergendosi per qualche minuto alla ricerca della visione di un bel fondale. Serenamente, era tornata a riva, notando qualcosa che l'aveva lasciata, per un momento, a bocca aperta: venne accolta dalla visione di una Yueying sdraiata con il ventre contro il telo mare che sfogliava le pagine del tomo che stava catturando la sua attenzione. Il bikini verde scuro con arabeschi neri che indossava, in quella posizione, lasciava intravedere una scollatura che spinse Zhurong a sospirare di piacere alla sola visione, mentre la curva del sedere morbido spiccava, candida, ogni volta che la sua compagna intrecciava le caviglie sospese per aria.

Yueying aveva davvero un corpo incredibile, capace di catturare la totale attenzione di Zhurong e di meravigliarla ogni volta che scopriva che, al di sotto dei vestiti morigerati indossati dalla sua dolce metà, sbucavano delle curve incredibilmente invitanti, non eccessivamente abbondanti, ma di sicuro capaci di comunicare una forte sensualità. Ovviamente, Zhurong si sentì molto fortunata.

L'effetto era completato dallo chignon in cui l'altra aveva raccolto i capelli ramati, scoprendo delle spalle dalla linea delicata tutta da baciare e mordicchiare, e gli occhiali da sole che davano un tocco di mistero al suo viso dolce: tutto in Yueying, in quell'istante, era semplicemente sensuale, voluttuoso; lo era tranquillamente nel loro privato, ma in spiaggia, dove ci si sveste senza problemi, sembrava trasudare erotismo.

Sentendosi la bocca un po' secca, Zhurong deglutì e si incamminò sulla sabbia già calda, raggiungendo la sua dolce metà ed esordendo con franchezza: “Sei splendida.”

“Adulatrice.”

“No, no: devo scattarti una fotografia e fartela vedere, in questo momento ti salterei addosso...”

Yueying sospirò all'unisono con la sua compagna, sebbene la prima con un filo di esasperazione e la seconda in segno di piacere.

“Piuttosto... so che suona molto cliché, ma potresti spalmarmi la protezione sulla schiena? Il sole è molto forte e si è già asciugata.” Yueying si voltò a scrutarla da sopra gli occhiali da sole... e la sua dolce metà si senti piacevolmente morire.

“Ma certo! Sono sempre disponibile per questo!”

“Caso strano, lo immaginavo.”

Ridacchiando, Zhurong si inginocchiò accanto alla propria compagna e carezzò, per un momento, la pelle calda e asciutta con dita umide, gocciolando acqua sul corpo che aveva del tutto catturato la sua attenzione. Yueying rabbrividì e la pelle si tese per un momento, rimandando all'altra l'immagine mentale dei piccoli capezzoli che si indurivano contro la stoffa sottile del costume da bagno.

Con un calore che le saliva dal basso a riscaldarle il viso, Zhurong prese il tubetto di protezione massima e versò direttamente sulla pelle della sua compagna la crema, causandole un altro lungo brivido – e un gemito, stavolta. Col cuore che galoppava nel petto, allungò le mani per posarle sulla schiena liscia di Yueying, carezzandola dolcemente con dita ormai scivolose di crema; poco a poco, lavorò la protezione fino alle spalle, prontamente massaggiate per essere protette, suscitando una serie di piccoli versi soddisfatti e felici dalla sua dolce metà. Si spinse anche oltre, coprendole le braccia mentre premeva, in parte per caso e poi in parte per stuzzicare l'altra, i seni sulla sua schiena.

“Zhurong...” sospirò Yueying, mentre con le dita stringeva appena piccoli lembi di stoffa nel tentativo di combattere il lungo fremito del suo corpo.

“Ti piace?”

“Hmm, molto...”

Sorridendo con una buona dose di malizia, Zhurong finì di spargere la crema che aveva spremuto. A questo punto, solitamente, si finisce... invece, ecco che un altro piccolo getto di protezione finì sulla schiena dell'altra, verso il basso; il gemito di Yueying risuonò chiaro nel silenzio della spiaggia – ed entrambe ringraziarono di essere totalmente sole e al riparo, in quell'istante, passando poi a pensieri molto meno casti.

Lentamente, le mani abili e forti lavorarono i fianchi di Yueying, in un massaggio abbastanza innocente che fece comunque tremare dolcemente ed inarcare la schiena; quel gesto, tuttavia, ricordò a Zhurong che quel sedere invitante che si muoveva poco poco, sotto il suo naso, aveva altrettanto bisogno di protezione. Raccogliendo con le dita la crema rimasta sulla schiena, poggiò le mani sulle rotondità candide della sua compagna, palpando dolcemente; dopo un attimo di iniziale esitazione, Zhurong si guardò attorno e, quando non vide anima viva, finalmente si decise a palpare ancora, in modo spinto e possessivo, il sedere morbido che tanto aveva attirato la sua attenzione: infilò le mani sotto lo slip e strinse gentilmente, prima di dare un lieve schiaffetto sulla pelle candida, godendo del dolce rossore che spuntò. La crema, ovviamente, finì presto, ormai ben spalmata, ma Yueying continuava a sospirare in preda al desiderio mentre stringeva il telo nei pugni – gli occhiali da sole sul suo viso impedivano a Zhurong di vedere l'espressione nel suo insieme, ma le bastò la piega morbida del labbro inferiore a sedurla del tutto.

“Yueying...” sospirò, dandole ancora una piccola sculacciata.

“Aaah...”

“Voltati.”

E lei obbedì.

Con i capezzoli che premevano fieramente sulla stoffa del costume, il respiro leggero e il viso rosso, Yueying tese un braccio verso Zhurong, per carezzarle il viso e i capelli bagnati con dita tremanti. Lì per lì non disse nulla, cercando di perdersi nel suo sguardo... poi arrivarono parole che la riempirono di desiderio: “Zhurong... anche qui...”

Indicò con un cenno della mano in basso, spingendo la sua compagna a scendere con lo sguardo sul suo corpo sensuale, fermandosi proprio lì dove le cosce si schiudevano, mostrando un pezzo del bikini forse un po' più scuro del dovuto. Portò un dito, uno solo, a quel pezzo, poggiandolo gentilmente – Yueying gettò il capo indietro e cercò di non gemere troppo forte – lì, poi sorridendo lusingata, col calore che saliva dal basso e l'eccitazione che aumentava.

“Di già?”

Yueying fu in evidente imbarazzo e voltò lateralmente il capo, nel tentativo di concentrarsi esclusivamente sul piacere che arrivava dal suo corpo, sulle dita abili di Zhurong. Non fu in grado di formulare una replica coerente e, ben presto, rinunciò, piuttosto presa da quell'unico dito che tastava e accarezzava attraverso una stoffa insolitamente umida.

“Yue... la prossima volta ti porto in una spiaggia nudista...”

Vennero soltanto gemiti in risposta. Zhurong, dal canto suo, forse avrebbe dovuto riconsiderare l'offerta, dato che avrebbe odiato condividere la splendida visione delle curve dolci della sua Yueying con qualcun altro.

Chiuse le labbra su un capezzolo ormai nudo e si beò dell'espressione d'estasi della sua dolce metà.

Indubbiamente, il mare era un ottimo posto per un fine settimana.

 


End file.
